Fed Up
by puppylove554
Summary: Taranee is forced to take care of Phobos. However, he's acting weird.
1. Chapter 1

"Please don't do this to me," Taranee begged on her knees. This has to be the worst day of her life.

"I'm sorry Taranee, but the group voted. "If you were here instead of with Nigel, then this might not have happened."

It wasn't my fault really, Taranee thought, but she knew that those words were to fall on deaf ears. This was her third time 'forgetting' to come to a meeting. She would've been on time for this one, but Nigel begged for her to tutor him for the history test this coming Friday, and who can say no to those big hazel eyes; since she so carelessly forgotten Nerissa was on the attack, she got stuck babysitting the royal pain himself, Phobos.

Her sad eyes trailed over to Phobos, who just quietly stared at her, critically analyzing her. She didn't say anything for the rest of the meeting. While walking home with her friends, she was relieved to know that Phobos would be staying with Matt during the night. It would've been awkward to explain to her parents why some mysterious boy was going to spend the night over her house. When she got home, she changed into her pajamas, and forced herself into a fitful sleep.

She woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and she thought that maybe last night was just a bad dream. But she found Phobos waiting for her on her doorsteps. Damn.

"I will not eat this garbage," Phobos said stubbornly, pushing his lunch aside. "Get me something edible."

If there was anything called a double migraine, Taranee thought. I have it. Phobos has been complaining to her non-stop this morning. His insistent complaining about trivial things like how people in Meridian wouldn't make him sit in these hard chairs caused her to accidentally blow up the chemistry lab, and now his delicate palate could not stand this human food. Her friends were affected by this as well. They sat in a tense silence, wishing for him to shut up. But knowing that she's been through worse, Taranee felt no sympathy for the girls. Her day couldn't get any worse.

"Don't look now but Taranee's knight shining armor has arrived," Irma said. She turned around and saw Nigel walking toward the table.

"Hey," Nigel said.

"Oh hey Nigel," Taranee greeted shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Her migraine came down to a dull ache. Phobos narrowed his eyes.

"So are you ready to study for the history exam this evening?" Nigel asked. She froze. I forgot all about that, she thought.

"Yeah, about that-"

"Taranee, be a dear and get me a drink," Phobos rudely glared at him. "Please." Phobos forced out between gritted teeth.

What's his problem, she thought, but went up to get him a drink. She cast Nigel a sorrowful glance before she left.

"Hey, what's your problem?"Nigel asked hotly, but Phobos only ignored him and started to pick at his food. When Taranee came back, Phobos didn't even touch the drink. Taranee looked at her friends for help, but they only looked on with amusement. Fortunately for her, the bell rang. "This day couldn't get any worse," she said to herself.

It did. "Gym," Taranee groaned. It was her worst class of the day. She grudgingly headed for the girls' locker room, but she noticed that Phobos was still following her. "You can't follow me in there," she said." Sit down by the bleachers. Since you're new, the coach wouldn't mind."

"I have strict orders to follow you everywhere," Phobos said." If not, I have to hear those harpies have a fit."

"I have to change clothes!"

"Well they did say everywhere," Phobos answered, a sly smirk forming on his face.

"Just sit," Taranee ordered. She watched as Phobos raise his hands in mock surrender and walk over to the bleachers. Once he sat down, Taranee went into the girl's' locker room.

"Who's the new kid?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Can you introduce him to me?"

Other endless questions bombarded Taranee once she hit the locker room. Word sure travels fast, Taranee thought and she tried to answer to tell them they weren't anything, but she was overwhelmed by the other girls.

"Enough!" they heard a voice shout. They turned their heads and saw Irma was the source of the voice. "If you want to know about him, ask him. Taranee doesn't want to be bothered by you guys." Taranee felt a surge of gratitude and made her way to the other side of the dressing room, next to Irma.

"Has our majesty been acting up as of lately?" Irma asked.

"No, but he is a pain in my back," Taranee answered.

"That's good, Irma said. Then the two girls fell into an awkward silence. "You know, we really regret forcing you to take care of Phobos, but you know how stubborn we are."

Taranee smiled at her. "You know, when you try really hard to ignore him, he doesn't seem so bad." They laughed and soon Irma was ready to leave. "If you want to miss the warm-up exercises, I'll cover for you." Taranee told her about a thousand thanks before she left.

She was now utterly alone in the girls' locker room. She breathed a sigh of relief and started to change. It's not that she was nervous changing in front of the others, but this was the first time today that she had some time to herself. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AH-" she started to scream, but someone covered their hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, you damnable woman," a familiar voice hissed at her. Phobos, she realized and turned around to face him.

"Why are you here?" Taranee demanded. "Didn't I tell you to sit by the bleachers?"

"Since you didn't come out with the other girls I got worried," he said with mock hurt. He looked at her once over. She was in her underwear.

" !" she squeaked, covering herself up.

"Fine," he complied. "By the way, you have a horrible taste in underwear." She threw a shoe at him, but he disappeared before it hit. She was fuming. Turns out, by a miracle, the fire alarm went off as soon as she got outside, so there was no gym today.

For the rest of the day, it felt like a test of patience between Taranee and Phobos. He either constantly bugged her or he was completely silent, staring at her. The staring really put her on edge.

She hoped her friends would give her some leeway for her study date with Nigel, but no they said that her punishment was not over. So here she is now, sitting in the library, waiting with Phobos for Nigel to come.

"Why am I here?" Phobos said.

"Because they forced me to drag you with me," Taranee answered curtly. She spotted Nigel from by the library doorway, and she waved at him to come over, and Nigel smiled and walked over to her, but that smile fell flat as he saw the new foreign exchange student sitting beside her.

"Are you ready to start?" Taranee asked once Nigel got situated. He wanted to ask why the foreign exchange student was with her, but he knew it would come out rude.

"Yeah," Nigel answered. For the first 20 minutes, everything was going smoothly. They were in deep discussion about the War of 1812, and they were going over the basic information.

"So what was the War of 1812 about?" Taranee asked.

"Oh….um," Nigel said, struggling to remember.

"Idiot," Phobos muttered under, his boredom boiling over.

"What was that?" Nigel said. Oh no, Taranee thought and put her hands over her face.

"You've been over this for the hundredth time," Phobos answered. "Now I beg if you, use that pea-sized brain of yours so I can leave." It took about three seconds for Nigel to reach across the table and punch Phobos dead in his nose. Another three seconds and everyone in the library had to evacuate because Phobos decided to redecorate the building. By setting it on fire.

Taranee dragged Phobos Getting an abandoned alley. "What's your problem!" she shouted. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Phobos said nothing, he looked away defiantly, clutching his bloodied nose. Taranee took out a handkerchief and held his nose. All the while, Phobos stared at her. He has really pretty gray eyes, she thought. Almost as nice as Nigel's-wait, what am I thinking. Burning down a library, he could've killed someone. It didn't take long for the bleeding to stop, and Taranee cleaned the excess up from his face.

"That insolent boy should be put to death," Phobos murmured.

"You're the one who started it," Taranee stated bluntly. "What's your problem with him? You don't even know him."

"He's annoying."

" . . You're much more insufferable than he will ever be. See this is why-Mmph!" All of sudden, Phobos pinned her against the alley wall and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She tried to struggle against him, but she lost the will to as she melted into the scorching kiss. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, entwining theirs together, rubbing against hers. She looked into his eyes and she shivered. This was unlike any of the looks he gave her. His stare reminded her of how a predator looks at their prey. Like he wanted to eat her. Like he was about to eat her.

His mouth left hers, and moved to her ear. "I don't like you talking about other men in my presence," he whispered darkly. Taranee felt his lips lightly ghost over her ear. "You need to be punished." She froze, a mixture of fear and excitement stirred in her stomach as she wondered what would happened next. Teeth met her dark flesh as he bit her neck, making her cry out in pain. Blood slid down her neck and he sucked on the bite mark, forming a dark bruise. He moved further down, his tongue grazing her skin.!

Her mind was blank, letting him do whatever he pleased. That was until he started to unbutton her shirt. Her mind caught back to reality and she started to panic. Adrenaline overflooded her senses and her in a display of strength, she pushed him away and ran home.

"Taranee, where were you? I tried to contact you a million times when I heard about the library catching fire. We were worried sick," scolded. She knew she was in trouble when she walked in and her parents and brother was waiting for her at the doorway. "Sorry mom, I was a bit caught up," Taranee said meekly. That was a poor explanation, but she knew telling her family that she was getting down in the alleyway wasn't going to get good results.

narrowed her eyes at her like she wanted to say something, but she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in frustration. "Just make sure to contact us next time. We were really worried about you," Mr. Cook said and ushered his tired wife back to bed.

"Hey, lil sis," Peter said."Wanna go for a drive?"

Taranee looked up at him. She needed to clear her head and wait till everybody calmed down."What about mom and dad?"

"They'll be fine,"he said."Come on"

Once, Peter and Taranee was a good distance from the house, he started to ask her some questions."So, what did you guys do at the library?"

"We just did some studying,"Taranee answered.

"Just studying?"Peter replied.

"Yeah, we were. Why you ask?"

"For one thing, your neck looks like it was attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes."

Taranee looked at one of the car's mirrors and her face flushed. Her neck was littered with hickeys, starting with the beginning of her neck to the middle her breasts. Also she had forgotten to button up her shirt. She frantically tried to button up her shirt, fumbling multiple times on the buttons. She tried to look everywhere but her brother.

"Now, I know that you are responsible," Peter said. Oh god. " But I think you're taking it a bit fast with Nigel. You just started to talk to him this Monday."

" I know. I was just caught up in the moment," Taranee said. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I was caught up, but not with Nigel."I'm sure this won't happen again."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, I sorta ran away," Taranee looked out the window. They were heading toward the Silver Dragon." Hey, why are you taking me here?"

"Cornelia asked me to take you here. They said you were talking to them for some reason or another, so you're here to make amends." Oh god, they can absolutely not see me like this. She slid down in her seat. The car was filled with a tense silence until they pulled up at the restaurant.

" Well, if you have anything you need to talk about," Peter said. "You can come to me. You know as the one with the most experience." Oh god, Taranee thought. She laughed and entered the restaurant, saying a quick hello to Hay Lin's parents, and then making her way to the basement. A flood of questions overwhelmed by the group was she in turn, but it seem so down, due by Cornelia.

"Are you okay?" Hay Lin started.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taranee answered.

"We're glad to hear that," Will said. "But on another note, where's Phobos?" Taranee flushed, remembering ditching him after that little episode. "Uhhh...I kinda...left him," Taranee answered quietly.

"You what!" Caleb shouted. "How could you be so, so reckless. I knew we shouldn't have entrusted him to her."

"Caleb," Cornelia said. "That was uncalled for."

"Yeah," Irma said. "Now, can you tell us why you left one of the most dangerous villains we ever faced by himself." Taranee told them about the library and the alleyway. "Oh, that explains why you looked like you had a fight by with a vacuum cleaner." Iram teased. Taranee blushed, but soon started to laugh along with the group.

"So now we know we have to do two things," Will said. "First, we have to find Phobos, and second, we have to wipe the floor with that creep." The team agreed. Ironically, Phobos just happened to through the door after that statement. "You," Taranee said, eyes alight with flames.

"You know, it's not polite to have a man lost in the middle of this abhorrent city," Phobos replied.

"Hey!" Will said. "What's your deal with Taranee?"

He looked over at her with a smug look on his face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You practically mauling me in an alleyway," Taranee had calmed. "That's what we mean."

"Yeah," Cornelia. "What do you want from her?"

"Oh that's simple," Phobos answered. "I want to control her, dominate her. Her legs wrapped around my waist, screaming my name as I fuck her into the ground. But that's about it."

The silence that filled the air after that statement was so thick that a knife could run through it. That was not the response they were expecting to hear. In fact, Taranee almost fainted from shock and Irma was snickering away. "When have you decided to do that?" Cornelia said, her cheeks a bright red.

"It been a while now," he answered. "Haven't you noticed by now Taranee? The lingering glances, the conversations we had during the times we spent together. Those were all flirtatious advances perpetrated to court you. I took the advice from one of those human books that Cedric kept in his bookstore. You call them 'magazines.'

"So that little episode in the alley was to show you were interested in me?" Taranee asked.

"I wasn't going to perform full intercourse in that dump," he answered. "I was only giving you a preview to the main event." If you could pour water on Taranee's face, it would create steam. She wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. The group huddled around each other to figure out what to do. "Well, we can't let him within close quarters with Taranee any more. He may pounce on her, and it won't be pretty." Irma said.

"But he takes all of my classes with me," Taranee said.

"Okay, how about he stops going to school and I can watch him," Caleb said.

"But we need to be near him at all times. You know Caleb can't handle Nerissa alone." Hay Lin said.

"Hey!" Caleb said.

"You're right," Will agreed. "Alright guys, Caleb don't let him out of your sight. We will be watching him if we take classes together. Let's break."

"Congratulations Taranee, you are now relieved of Phobos watching duties," Will said aloud. Phobos narrowed his eyes at Will. "Caleb will be in as a replacement. Does the group have any objections?"

"Obviously-," Phobos stated.

"Since there are no objections, this will go into effect right now, "Will interrupted. "This meeting is adjourned." Taranee went home with a huge weight taken off her head. She went up to her room and was getting ready for bed. Midway unclothed, she felt someone enter her room. "Peter, please knock before you come in." She said as she kept changing.

"Who's Peter?" said a familiar voice. She froze in her tracks. "Phobos, if you don't leave right now, I will scream so loud that my brother will come here and beat you within an inch of your life."

"So he's your brother," Phobos said, ignoring the rest of the statement. "That's reassuring."

"Did you not just hear the part where I will have my brother beat you within an inch of your life?" Taranee said, getting even angrier. "Or, are you just stupid."

"Your words wound me, my precious Taranee," he said. "Even if you scream, your brother will have no chance against my magic, but why won't you fight me yourself, you are in fact a guardian?"

"You're not worth the energy," Taranee lied. She didn't want to reveal that her powers in her human form are far weaker and much more unstable than in her guardian form.

"Hmm, is that right," Phobos replied. He walked up behind her and began to kiss her neck.

"Stop it," Taranee said, trying to shrug him off, but he had her pinned against him, his palms resting against her waist which were going lower by the second.

"Why...don't...we...fight...with...our...bodies," he said, kissing in between words." If you don't enjoy it, I'll back off." His hands playing with the band of her underwear. "But if you do, you belong to me."

"What if I refuse?" Taranee questioned.

"Then I'll go back to pinning after you," he was slowly began removing her panties, but was stopped when Taranee smacked them away. "It's a win-win situation for me."

I'm going to regret this; she said to herself. "Fine I'll 'fight' you." He turned her around and kissed her deeply. One of his hands grasping her blue-black hair while the other was undoing her bra.

The kiss they shared was unlike the kiss they shared in the alleyway. This one was much more passionate. His mouth was trying relatively take all of her into him. He broke off the kiss and trail of saliva left her now swollen lips. He pushed her against the bed and climbed over her. He massaged her breasts, making her gasp. Her nipples became rock hard after being repeatedly teased. He dragged his tongue over her breasts, stopping to suck on them. Taranee felt a burning pool in the pit of her stomach and she pushed his head lower to her crotch so he can relieve the burning sensation. Phobos smirked at her eagerness, but she wouldn't look at him. She was soaking wet. He peeled off her panties before delving in the moist folds of flesh.

Pleasure struck her body like lightning and gripped Phobos's head, biting her lips to muffle her moans, so she wouldn't give Phobos the satisfaction of hearing her cries. He used his fingers to prepare her, along with teasing her clitoris with his tongue. She was so close to climaxing, but she pushed his head away, remembering their bet.

Phobos chuckled at her defiance, and languidly stripped away his clothes. Taranee stared at his chiseled chest, not daring to look lower. "Aaah!" she yelled. Pain shot up her spine when he first thrusted into her. She digged her nails into him as he was getting her adjusted to his penis. Once she settled down, he moved again. This time, pain ended to another sense: pleasure. He kept to a slow and steady pace and studied her moans so he can bring her the utmost pleasure.

"Say my name," he demanded and he thrusted into her. Hard. She moaned aloud, arching her back. He used that to put his hand under her back to bring her closer to him. His eyes peered hers, she felt like he was staring into her soul. She was mesmerized. His hair cascaded around them like a curtain, as if no one can see the erotic faces she was making but him.

"Say. My. Name," he growled, and accentuated every word with a thrust. "Ah.. !," she cried out his name over and over, and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she came hard with Phobos coming quickly after. She collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. She started to nod off, but was nudged awake by Phobos. "What," she said turning to look at him. Phobos was was staring over her with the smuggest look on his face. Like he won the lottery or something.

"So, are you ready for round two?" he asked.

What have I gotten myself into, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she felt an arm wrapped around her bare waist, she knew she fucked up. She prayed to the powers that be that you-know-who wasn't there, but a long strand of blond hair confirmed the worst.

"Oh God," she muttered and looked up at the clock on her nightstand. Nine-thirty flashed on its screen. I'm going to be so late for school, she thought. Then telling the group that I was with Phobos the entire night, and then they would piece two and two together and find out that we was-ahem- sleeping together. Wait, we slept together? Did he use a condom? Does he even know what a condom is? What if I get pregnant? Oh my God. I absolutely can not have children at fifteen. Especially not little half Phobos demon babies. Oh, god, oh god, oh-. Right in the middle of her panic attack, she felt Phobos rub her stomach and send butterfly kisses to the back of her neck.

"W-What the heck are you doing?" she squealed in embarrassment. Does he not take breaks, she thought angrily.

"You seemed frustrated," he answered. "I'm trying to calm you down."

"How would assaulting me- wait, how did you know that." She didn't know that he could've felt her freaking out.

"I didn't know, I just felt you becoming distressed and acted accordingly."

That almost touched her if he wasn't a complete psychopath.

"Well don't ever do that again." She decided that the smell of sweat and other fluids were getting a bit to noxious for her liking and decided to take a bath. Muscles she didn't know existed cried in protest as she moved from the bed. Gripping her nightstand, her knees buckled. She hears Phobos hide his laughter as she struggled to make it to the door.

I regret choosing the room that didn't have the built-in bathroom, she thought and when she finally made the exhaustive trip, she felt her feet disconnect with the ground. She realized Phobos had picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down," she exclaimed, trying to break free from his hold.

"Your muscles have been strained from overuse, and you may not be able to properly walk until some time has passed. But I have to say, even though your mouth may say the opposite, your body tells me that you've never made love like that before."

Her face burned with embarrassment. She didn't know how to respond to his remark when he acted like that. She wrapped his arm around his neck as he carried her out.

"Down the hall and the door on the left," she told him. She's silently relieved that her brother and parents, already left the house. Maybe they thought she was sick or something, but all that matters is that her family won't catch their naked daughter and little sister getting carried by an equally naked man.

They made it to the bathroom, and Phobos helped her stand in the shower. "Thank you, you can take one after I'm finished," she said and shooed him out. However, Phobos had other plans. While Taranee turned on the water and was busy washing herself, he crept in with her.

"Phobos, get out!" she demanded.

"What if you fall and injure yourself getting up. This bathroom is too small for you to be clumsy," he replied. "Besides, it's not like we've done other more intimate things with each other."

Even though she thought the bathroom was pretty big, she knows that this will be a useless battle. She was too weak at the end, and he was too stubborn for this fight to end in her favor.

"Just don't try anything," she said and went back to washing herself. Despite his insisting, she was, at least, able to get out of the bathtub without his help, and she thanked her guardian powers for not having to use a towel to dry off. Then she walked to one of the sinks to brush her teeth.

"Oh my god," Taranee gasped. "What did you do?"

She touched her back to make sure what she saw was real. Her back was covered in one big tattoo. It was of a snake, a viper of some kind, coiled up around her back. It scales were an interchanging black and blue. The head was resting its body like it was sleeping.

"What did you do," she repeated. Now she was panicking. What does this mean? She couldn't hide this. It's just one surprise after another.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before," he answered. As she got How the hell didn't he know what he did? she thought. This is why I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place. She grabbed her hair in frustration. She needed to calm down. getting mad was not going to help the situation at all.

"Okay," she took a breath. "Now this is what's going to happen. After we finish getting ready, we're going to the store to pick up some items and then go to the Grand Dragon to find out to get this thing off my back. Please don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"The guardians won't like this," Phobos replied

"They'll be fine," she said much to his amusement. "Just give me your word you won't act up, okay?"

"I'm not a child, I know how to behave," he answered.

He burnt down a senior citizen home. He swore it wasn't his fault. He just didn't like the way those old men were staring at her when they were walking down the street. He didn't know setting an oxygen tank on fire could've killed someone. He just wanted to scare them.

Besides that, it was a relative peaceful walk to the pharmacy. When they arrived, Taranee's nervousness wasn't lost by Phobos.

"What's wrong?" he said. "Is there an enemy in there?"

"No," she answered. I wish there was, she thought. "I just need you to go get something for me."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a blue box that's labeled Plan B," she said, handing him some money. "It's under the feminine health aisle."

"If you know it so well, then why don't you get it yourself."

She flushed. Think of something quick, she thought. "B-because it's not something just anyone can get. It's only for people with high status-yea, meaning someone like you."

"Really, then this would be easy then," He had a smug look on his face. Thank god for his overinflated ego, she thought.

"Yep, now go go go," she pushed through the doors and waited.

After ten minutes, Phobos came back looking super pissed. "Why do you want to kill my unborn child," he shouted angrily. Taranee was dumbfounded. "Phobos, what the hell are you talking about."

"My child that is growing inside of you at this very moment. He's royalty and trying to kill him. If I were still ruling, I would have you killed." Taranee felt the eyes of passersby staring at them. She grabbed Phobos and dragged him into the park. The dense trees shielded them from other pedestrians.

"Phobos, I'm not pregnant. I'm taking these pills so I won't get pregnant."

"Why don't you want me to bear my child?" Taranee was surprised he was getting angry at this. She didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified that Phobos wouldn't mind getting her pregnant. "It's because- because we wouldn't be able to, you know-" her voice dropped to a whisper. "keep having sex if I'm pregnant." She never saw someone's mood change that fast since Irma found out the test she failed was graded wrong and actually passed it.

"I didn't know you enjoyed it as much as you did," Phobos said in a sultry tone. He grabbed back and brought her closer to him. "Maybe you want to have a repeat of last night." Yeah, like we're ever going to do that again, she thought.

"Just give me the bag," she said.

After rummaging through the bag (apparently the cashier dropped in a couple "presents," like birth control a few condoms), she finally found the small box. She finally took the pill, forcing it down because of the lack of water in the near vicinity. Well, I certainly feel better knowing that I'm not giving birth to the spawns of Satan in the near future, she thought.

"Come on, Phobos," she said. "Let's visit Hay Lin's grandmother."

"I haven't seen such markings since I was a guardian," Yan Lin commented, looking at the tattoo on Taranee's back.

"Do you know what it is?" Taranee asked.

"It's called a claiming mark," Yan Lin answered. "It was mainly used by royalty to mark their potential wives so that rivals will not try and to compete with them."

"So it's just a plain tattoo," Taranee said relieved. Sure, she thought. The prospect of having this on my back is annoying, but if it's just there for decoration then there was nothing to worry about. Besides, it looked pretty neat.

"Oh, it's not there just to look pretty, Taranee," Yan Lin said as if reading her mind. "It allows the one that put the mark the ability to find you wherever you go and to sense how you are feeling."

Now this is what she was afraid of. "Phobos," she said through gritted teeth. Flames were dancing across her eyes as she approached the figure leaning back against the wall.

"It seems that you have become angry," he said, not seeming to care about the angry guardian in front of him.

" .off. .now," she increasingly got angrier with every word she uttered.

"Now why would do that. Since I now know the benefits I receive from marking you, I don't have the slightest urge to remove it. And I do want to know whether you're around that insipid twit you call Nigel."

Taranee almost killed him. Like she mustered up a good sized fireball and was about to throw it in his smug little face, but it took every fiber in her being, Yan Lin throwing water on her hand to reconsider.

"Taranee, this could work in our favor," Yan Lin took her aside.

"How could it," Taranee said. "When he finds a way to regain power, and I bet he would jump on the chance. he would know exactly where we are at all times. I would only weaken the team by just being there." She let reality sink in. She couldn't believe how she could let the enemy get so close to her- even sleeping with her of all things.

"Taranee, listen to me," Yan Lin broke her train of thought. "He honestly seems to like you, maybe love you. We could use his love for you to keep him from turning evil again. Also, what if you all lose him, or he gets captured. It would be a nice advantage against enemies that he would know where you were if he was to escape.

"You're right," Taranee said, thinking it over. They could use this to their advantage. Only if convincing the others would be this easy.

"Now, Phobos," Yan Lin turned to face him. "May I have a word."

"You shall," he answered. Asshole, Taranee thought, but Yan Lin remains as polite as ever.

"It seems that you are infatuated with our dear Taranee."

"You are correct."

"Do you understand that from your past actions that the guardians as well as I don't believe that you are fit for her."

"It has been noted." She saw the ex-prince tense up.

"Do you intend to mistreat or use her under the reasoning that you care for her?"

"Are you saying that I would abuse my consort, you old woman?"

Taranee was about to shut him down, but Yan Lin stopped her. "I don't know what you would do."

"Of course not."

"Will you protect her?"

Taranee was surprised at how serious he was then. "I will protect her with my very being, and I pity the fools who cross her for hell will be kinder to them." His eyes caught hers. She shivered at how his eyes bore into her very soul. Those very eyes showed her how he ruled Meridian for so long. She realized that they were lucky ever to have defeated him.

Yan Lin smiled. "Well, it seems that's been settled. Let's eat, I bet you two are starving."

After a big lunch- having missed breakfast, and Yan Lin brings out a feast for a king- they were lounging on the couch, satisfied.

"I'm going back upstairs," Yan Lin said. "Please don't do anything too messy on the couch. It's a real pain to get dry cleaned."

"Ms. Lin!" Taranee shouted in embarrassment, but Yan Lin only laughed and closed the door, leaving them alone.

"It seems we have the place to ourselves for a while," Phobos said. A haze of lust shone brightly in his eyes. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Not what you're thinking of. Let's, you know, take the time to get to know each other.

Phobos raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, That do you want to know about me?"

"Well, what do you like to read?" Lame, she realizes, but anything to keep him off sex would be sufficient.

"Before you and the other guardians threw me in jail, I was enjoying Advanced Torturing Methods: Putting Fear Into Your Kingdom One Limb At A Time by Jane Austen."

Yep, I regret sleeping with him even more now, she thought.

"If you didn't notice, I was making- what do you people call it- oh, a joke."

"Oh, Ha Ha Ha," she laughed awkwardly. She felt kinda bad for thinking he was actually a horrible person.

"I already finished that book; I was reading The Benefits of Cannibalism by Malcolm X.

Well, I take everything back, she corrected herself. They kept talking for a while. Taranee learned a lot of things about him like his favorite color- purple for some reason, his favorite food- lobsters, his favorite hobbies- reading books on dark magic and practicing it on his subjects, his favorite torturing- god she's going to get nightmares, and many more stuff she rather not remember for the rest of her life.

Their conversation soon ended when they heard her friends walk downstairs. Her very angry friends.

"Where were you guys!" Will shouted.

"Where were worried sick something could've happened to you, Taranee," Irma said.

"What about-," Phobos started.

"Did he hurt you?" Cornelia asked.

The rush of questions didn't cease until Yan Lin entered the room.

"Settle down, guardians," Yan Lin said. "Let Taranee breathe."

After the girls calmed down, Taranee retold what happened that day. An awkward silence filled the room and Taranee felt her cheeks burn with shame.

"Can we trust him?" Will asked Taranee. She didn't answer for she really didn't know herself. He doesn't seem to have any foul intentions toward us, but he is also a murdering psychopath.

Taranee felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see him looking at her friends.

"May I say something, guardians?" Phobos said.

"Sure, why not?" Will answered.

"I know that in the past we have gotten along-"

"You don't say," Irma muttered.

Phobos ignored her, "-but ever since I met Taranee, I had no urge to turn against you. I may miss the thrill of being in power, but as long as Taranee is near me, I do not wish to be anywhere else. However, the thought of regaining the throne and making her my queen sounds-"He stopped after Taranee elbowed him the gut. "-like a very unrealistic pipe dream. So, I ask of you- against my pride and everything I stand for- to please allow me to continue my relationship with her."

"Aww," Hay-Lin cooed. "He's adorable." Taranee felt the hand on her waist tighten.

"Do you want to be with him?" Cornelia asked her.

"Um, well," Taranee said. She felt Phobos's eyes stare at her, but refused to meet his gaze. I could back out right now, she thought. And I'll be free. Phobos's hand felt like a death grip on her hip. It's now or never. "Yes." Finally, Phobos calmed and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"I'm going to punish you for not answering fast enough," Phobos whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

"No one's punishing anyone," Hay-Lin said. Thank God for her hearing, Taranee thought. "You're still sleeping over at Matt at night."

"And don't think that you disappearing won't go unpunished," Will added. "You and Caleb will be spending a lot of time together."

Phobos looked absolutely crushed. I guess things are going my way, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

In all of her high school life, she didn't understand why teenagers in high school movies liked sex so much. She never thought that swapping bacteria was appealing. However, she never had been eaten out in a supply closet.

It was to be expected. They haven't been alone with each other for two weeks. Guardian meetings, punishments (she was dead for skipping school), and overall life prevented them from even a greeting to one another. She won't ever say aloud that she missed him, though. Ever since that time at the Grand Dragon, she thinks maybe they've been wrong about him and that he's really changed. He has been very civil to her friends, not insulting or being overall rude. He hasn't looked like he's been cooking up any nefarious schemes. She even thinks she heard him say thank you one time. But secretly, it brings a blush to her face every time she thinks about him and her, and when she's alone with her thoughts, she thinks about the next time they are alone. But she didn't know that said next time would be in a supply closet, she was missing a history test for god's sake.

A shock of pleasure tore Taranee from her thoughts. It licked up her spine and dispersed throughout her stomach in a white heat.

"Pay attention," Phobos commanded. His tongue teased the area around the clitoris. She clutched his head, guiding him further. She tried to quiet the moans that escaped from her mouth as he gently sucked on the bud of flesh prominently poking out. Her knees wobbled as he slowly dragged his tongue up her clitoris over and over again. His eyes never left hers.

"P-Phobos, I-I have a q-quiz to take," Taranee complained. However, it fell upon deaf ears. The next few minutes were filled with her staring at a roll of paper towels and not trying to attract attention to them. Soon she was lying on the floor, exhausted.

"But what about the history quiz," he mocked her. She mumbled incoherently in reply. She forgot at all about that stupid quiz. Now, all she wants to do is sleep.

"Cedric, have you gotten everything prepared." She heard Phobos said. She had just started to nod off until she heard his voice.

"Yes, my prince," Cedric answered. "We all waiting for your command."

"Good work Cedric," Phobos replied. "It won't be long until we find Nerissa with The Heart of Meridian. Once I've gotten rid of that sorceress and my pesky sister, I shall regain the throne."

Taranee fought the urge to get up and beat his ass, but she knew it would be better to lie still and feign sleep.

"But what about the guardians, my prince?"

"They are of no threat. I have obtained the heart of one guardian, and the other guardians have given me their trust. As long as I keep up my facade, it's only a matter of time before I'm back upon my throne. You can use them as you please when my takeover is complete. But beforehand, parade them around the kingdom before doing so. It'll help quell any troublesome uprising."

"What about the fire guardian? I assume that you have taken a liking toward her."

Taranee soon felt a hand on her back, tracing the tattoo on it. "I'll keep her. She'll make a nice addition to the castle."

The two men talked about their plans for the next two minutes or so. Taranee didn't care to hear the rest. She was too busy thinking of how to relay the news to her friends. I can't believe I was so foolish to start to trust him. To think he would betray us, she thought. It was unsurprising, to say the least, but to think he was cocky enough to talk about it in front of me.

"Taranee," He said as he shook her awake. She pretended to have woken up.

"What time is it?" Taranee asked, innocently.

"It's only been twenty minutes since we left," he answered. "However, I can make him think that we've been only gone for five."

"Okay," Taranee said as she was buttoning up her shirt. She didn't care about any of that. All she cared about was the revelations she received. She didn't know why but she felt this wall that was built up in her chest held her emotions and that with the slightest of movements would've broken it. She needed to leave. "Make sure you go to the nurse and let her think you're sick."

"You're not to stay with me?" he asked. He held up her pants.

"No, I have a quiz, remember," she replied coolly, not looking at him. I just want to punch him in his face crossed her mind.

"Fine." She could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice, but she knew it was all an act. She kinda wished it wasn't. "Are you going to be okay?"

She didn't answer his question. After she finished dressing, she made her way back to her history class. Thankfully, she had half of her quiz already finished before leaving and was able to complete it before the bell rang.

Once she left that supply closet, she felt the weight of her emotions started to trickle out, but on her way to lunch, it became a rush of waterworks. She expected it- she knew it at the back of her mind. He was not to be trusted. You can't change a villain overnight. But why did it hurt so much. Why was she crying?

"Taranee, are you okay?" She turned around and saw Nigel.

"Yeah," she sniffed. "I'm fine. There was something in my eye." She started to rub the nonexistent thing out of her eyes.

"As long as you're okay." He answered, not believing her. "But can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," she answered. She hadn't talked to him ever since that library incident. They walked in the cafeteria, ordered their food, and sat in one of the empty tables much to the confusion and somewhat amusement of her four friends.

"So, I hear that you and the foreign exchange student are going out." Nigel brought up. she almost spat out her food.

"Wha-What? Who did you hear that from?" she questioned.

"Matt tells me that he lives with him and doesn't understand the word humble when it comes to his accomplishments if you catch my drift."

Damn him, she thought. Damn him and his overinflated ego. "Yeah, I wasn't sure we were a good match at first, but he's a very nice person if you get past a few minor flaws."

"Oh, that's good. I'm good you're happy. But to be honest, he's a bit of an asshole."

"I know. Trust me, I know." Taranee laughed.

"All I want to say: If he ever hurts you, let me know, and I'll handle it. Well, if your brother doesn't handle it first."

Taranee froze at that. "Does my brother know about him and me."

"Oh yeah, he learned all about you guy's relationship from Matt and really wants to meet him."

"Why hasn't he brought it up to me then?"

"He wants to talk to him alone."

Oh shit, she thought. Who am I kidding, I'd let my brother handle him.

"Taranee, what are you doing sitting by the trash?" a familiar, deep voice questioned her.

"Oh god," she mumbled and turned to look at Satan's incarnate, Phobos. He stared straight at Nigel, trying to bore his eyes into his soul. He held a tray of lasagna that seemed to be bubbling.

"What do you mean by that?" Nigel asked, getting worked up.

"Exactly what you think it meant," Phobos answered. He set the lunch tray down and gripped her arm, dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"What're you doing?" she says. She didn't know how he could treat her as if she was a two-year-old.

"I could say the same for you. A cheap harlot wouldn't even degrade herself to flirt so openly as you were."

She felt something growing inside of her: angry, rage, fury, whatever you call wanting to fuck somebody up; it was there. "You mean talking? You're mad that I'm using one of the basic forms of human communication."

"Don't try to patronize me." Oh, irony, she thought. "I saw you with that idiot. You like him."

"Yes, you're correct. What about it? I like my friends, I certainly like my family. I can't like people now?"

"But your affections toward him go beyond any friendship. I thought I already established our relationship to him. I guess he needs a visual representation."

"The fuck you are." She's getting a bit sick and tired of this lovey-dovey facade they're doing. Her nerves are reaching the boiling point. At first, she was just acting, but then she- somewhere amongst the chaos- actually started to fall in love with him. However, the moment she found out that his feeling for her was a lie, she just wants to wash her hands clean of him. She wants freedom.

"Then stay away from him."

"Why do care so much."

"Because you're mine. I own-"Slap! The sound of Taranee hitting him resonated throughout the hall.

She grabbed his shirt and brought him down to her level. "I'm getting sick and tired of your pompous bullshit. I don't give a shit if you're are only hope or not. If you come to me one more time trying to force me into becoming one of your cheap little concubines, I'll show you that that cell wasn't made to just to hold you back."

The bell rung and Taranee had let his collar go before the student started to pour out. "I'll see you in gym," Phobos said stoically, his eyes an expressionless gaze. She felt a headache coming on. I hope this day doesn't get any worse.

Well, she stood corrected. She never knew how a gym teacher would have disappeared in front of everyone. She didn't see it, but it was the freakiest thing she ever saw. Apparently, after the gym teacher caught someone come into class late and ranted and raved and then- poof-gone.

Of course, she blames Phobos, but she couldn't find him amongst the crowd running away. Fortunately for her, school was let out a bit early due to "minor disturbances." This allowed her friends to have an early meeting and hang out at the mall. She can't wait to tell them the big news and get Phobos out of her life.

"Taranee, behind you!" Will yelled. She narrowly missed a rock being thrown at her head. She let the most essential piece of our plan to restore peace to the universe out of sight.

Nerissa just had to show up, and she had to bring the three mind-controlled former guardians who they barely escaped last time. Just peachy.

She flew behind Cassidy, who had Will cornered and distracted her with a bright fireball. It almost scorched the former water guardian, but it was blocked by a wall of earth. Taranee turned her attention to Kadma, who was hurling gigantic rocks at her.

"Don't worry about me, find Phobos!" Will shouted and struck Kadma with lightning.

Taranee took off. She flew around the city. " _Phobos, where are you?"_ Taranee tried to telepathically call out to him. " _Nerissa is here. You are in danger."_ She got no response.

I hope he hasn't been captured, she thought. It's not like I care about him, but it would put a hold on our plans."

Taranee heard the rumble of thunder overhead. Hopefully, the storm would impair the enemy's' vision of her trying to find Phobos.

" _Taranee, Taranee."_ She heard a faint voice in the back of her head call to her.

" _Phobos! Where are you?"_ She tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but it was if a force blocked her.

" _The old woman needs help. She's not moving."_

" _Oh my god,"_ Taranee gasped. " _I'll tell the others."_

" _There is no time. Come here now."_ Immediately, she flew down to the Silver Dragon. She entered the tiny window that opened to the garage.

"Where's ," she said, prepared to find anything. But she didn't expect to find the scene before her, Ms. Lin and Phobos were sitting face to face drinking tea before being interrupted by the fire guardian.

"Ah, Taranee. You are transformed. What seems to be the problem?" Yan Lin asked.

"Wha-what is going on? I thought-" Taranee began but seemed to forget how to talk. She thought that Phobos told her that Ms. Lin was in trouble, but she fine What was that voice.

"Oh crap," Taranee realized. How could I be so stupid, she thought. "We have to go. Now."

"It's too late young guardian," she heard the voice she dreaded to hear. She turned and saw the tall, dark-haired woman called Nerissa.

Before she could even conjure up a drop of her power, she was struck by the woman's quintessence. Her vision exploded into stars as her back connected with the wall. Even though her guardian form can take a lot of damage, this was one of the rare times where the pain was overwhelming. She desperately called out to her friends.

" _Nerissa….Silver Dragon...help._ " She managed to scramble out. It was even painful to think.

"We're leaving," a deep voice assured her. Once she finally got over the pain, she noticed that Phobos and herself were inside some sort of force field.

"Where's ?" She asked, trying to peer at the scene, but Phobos was blocking her view. "Take her away from here."

However, the words came out too late, and she felt the strange sensation that was Phobos's magic transporting them to some unknown place.

Which said unknown place happened to be her room. She felt herself detransform into her civilian clothes. The soft covers of her bed made her realize the fatigue from battle. Ever since they left from school, they've been fighting and now is a good chance for her to finally catch some rest. If only the thought of what happened to Hay Lin's grandmother wasn't the reigning question on her mind.

"Phobos," Taranee said slowly, struggling to sit up from her bed. A burning question on her lips."What happened to ?"

She didn't get the answer immediately, but she knew that it wasn't what she wanted to here. "She was taken."

"What do you mean she was taken?" She shouted but she was silenced when pain shot up her side. "You were right next to her." She said in a much quieter voice.

"If I left the old woman, I knew Nerissa wouldn't have harmed her. But if I took the woman, she could've killed you."

"I would've been fine." He was right, she knew this, but she couldn't believe what happened.

"Why don't you believe me?" He looked at her. He seemed tired. "I thought we were in a relationship. I thought you were interested in me. Was I mistaken?"

"Were you mistaken?" She started to laugh. "Why don't you ask Cedric and ask him?"

His silence told her everything she needed to know. "Why are you surprised?" She continued. "You weren't confused when you plotting to kill my friends. No, please don't waste your time answering that. I have to get back them." With that said, she left her room, ignoring the surprise from her family, and went out into the stormy night. The pounding of rain silencing any thoughts she had.

Once she got there, the damage was already done. Her friends and everybody within a ten block radius seemed to be aware of the damage to the Chinese restaurant. Fortunately, no one seemed to know who done it. Hay Lin looked like she felt worse than any pain an enemy could inflict on her. The other guardians seemed to huddle around her in a protective circle trying to calm and soothe the sobbing girl.

Irma was the first to notice her presence. "What happened?" She asked once she got close enough not to be heard.

Taranee took a breath and retold the story of the trick that Nerissa put her in.

"It's not your fault Taranee," Hay Lin sniffed. "At least, my grandmother is still alive." Taranee felt a little better hearing that Hay Lin doesn't hate her for her mistake.

"Yeah, this just means that getting the Heart of Meridian is even more important than before," Will said.

"But if you think about it, Phobos could've protected at any time," Cornelia brought up. "He could have fought back even. It's not like we put his magic on time out. "

"We can't look back in the past at the what ifs," Will replied. "Especially since those what ifs were very risky."

"I'm just saying he could've distracted the old hag and Ms. Lin and Taranee could've left the place," Cornelia said. "Maybe it's just me or we're not giving enough credit to Phobos's powers since he was the one who tried to kill us multiple times."

"This may be the first, but I hope it's the last time I ever say this," Irma interjected. "I think Cornelia's right on this."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Well, I don't know about the whole saving Taranee situation because I wasn't there, but it seems to me that we've forgotten who the person we are guarding. It's like ever since we accepted Taranee and his relationship- which seems a bit fishy to begin with- we've allowed him a bit too much freedom considering our past with him. We don't even really know his stance with Nerissa. Maybe he's cooperating with her."

After Irma said that, it shifted the tone of the conversation. Is he really cooperating with her, Taranee thought. We don't even know the history between the two of them.

"You guys, let's not jump to conclusions," Hay Lin said. "We all know that he wants the throne to Meridian back, so wouldn't it be weird if he's trying to cooperate with a woman who wants to take over the universe."

"She could simply give him the power to rule over Meridian. It's not like it's so significant compared to the rest of the universe." Irma interjected.

"Do you think that he would crush his pride by staying under her for the rest of his life," Will said. This argument went on like this for the next few minutes all without Taranee saying anything. She was too busy having her own internal battle. Each rebuttal that Irma and Cornelia made further solidified her deep mistrust for the man she almost trusted and, daresay, had feelings for.

"Either way, I don't think we should keep trying to protect him," Irma said. "Maybe we could hide him somewhere while we try to think of another solution."

"What 'other' solution," Will said exasperated. "We don't have any time for 'other' solutions."

"Why don't we just put him somewhere while we plan out our attack on Nerissa then we could use him in the final plans," Cornelia said. "It allows us to get our thoughts together without the pretty prince needing saving."

"I don't know," Will said finally breaking down. "What about you Taranee? You haven't said a word this entire time."

"I agree with Cornelia," Taranee replies. This surprised no one. Her friends had an inkling that the relationship the two had was a bit forced from the start and were secretly afraid that their friend would have fallen in love with a psycho.

"Okay, that settles it then," Will said. "It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep."

They said their goodbyes and started walking to their respective homes. While Taranee was walking home, she was looking forward to a nice, hot bubble bath. Then she remembered how she rushed out of the house and how her parents are going to freak. I don't feel like telling them about what happened, she thought. Every time I think about it, I feel like a bigger mess up than before. I need to sleep.

She soon perked up at the sight of her house. However, she started to feel weird. Every step she took felt like she was walking in cement. Her eyesight started to fail as she became more and more drowsy. "H-Help," she tried to cry out, but if anybody heard her and looked out, then they wouldn't have found any trace of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Taranee woke up to the sound the of a bird screeching in her ear. "God, make it stop," she mumbled, groggy. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes to look at the source of the racket.

Is it just me or that bird has more eyes than usual, she thought. She reached around her and found her glasses folded on a nightstand.

Yep, four eyes to be exact, she confirmed. It took about a good minute for it to sink in. Then she started to scream. The bird fled as the room amplified her screams. She looked around and then made more realizations. For example, the bed she was lying in wasn't hers, the whole room she was in wasn't hers, the clothes she was wearing wasn't hers, and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Her screaming stopped once she heard footsteps thunder up to her room. I have she hide! She panicked. To her left was a closet, big enough to fit three of her in there. She ran to the closet, barely getting it closed all the way before her captors.

She heard the bedroom door open with a bang. "It seems she has hidden," a voice smoothly said. It brought a shiver up her spine. Cedric, she thought. The only voice that has the power to make a girl's ovaries shrivel up and die. Wait, then that means he's broken out of prison and many more could be out, Crap, I have to find a way out of here!

From the crack of the closet door, she assessed the situation. Four men were walking around the room pushing things aside , searching for her. She was thankful for how big it was, but she knew that if she didn't get out of there, she'll be quickly found out.

She felt against the walls, quietly shuffling past the fancy clothes. Come on, there's bound to be a hidden door in here. All old buildings have to have hidden passageways, she hyperventilated. That's when she felt a doorknob. She opened the hidden door and rushed down. She closed the door as softly as possible and began traveling the dark, winding staircase. Taranee was relieved but was also filled with fear. What is Phobos going to do to me? Where am I? Are there rats in here? She felt against the wall as she made her long descent down the stairs. Must and mold filled the air on her passage. Soon she dropped off of her adrenaline high and felt hunger gnaw at her like a dog. She hasn't eaten since lunch at school but that seemed like ages ago and that wasn't even a meal because of the unwanted attention.

Hatred clenches her gut as she recalled the events of yesterday. She wonders what he will get out of this. A bargaining chip? Maybe, but does he think he could defeat Nerissa by himself. Sure, with the Heart of Kandrakar, he'll be very advantageous, but Nerissa could destroy him. His power isn't as powerful as before. He'll be no match for her, but can the guardians say the same?

Before she could ponder on that answer, she confronted with another door. Well, she more or less ran into it. She mumbled a few curses before cracking the door open. It was a hallway. A pretty long one. Perfect for her escape.

She stepped out on the floor. Her bare feet sunk in the carpet, muffling any sounds she would've made. While this startled her, she soon became accustomed to walking on the carpeted floor.

Doors were lined down the hallway. Whether they contained life behind them were none of her concern. Getting out of here alive was the main objective. Once she saw the hallway open up, she was filled with hope. Her walk turned into a run she ran into….

"Nice to see you up and causing trouble," Phobos greeted. Right into the goddamn dining room. He wasn't alone. His servants, including most of who she defeated along with the guardians, sat at the table. Staring. Straight. At. Her.

"Phobos," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Please come and sit." He pointed to a seat right next to him. "It seems to be you were out for a few days. My apologies for rendering you unconscious for so long. You must be starving."

Taranee was felt like her legs were glued to the floor but magically found the strength to walk. She stared at everyone who she passed her line of sight as a way to hide her fear. Nevertheless, with the mark on her back, she knew it was pointless, but pride was pride nonetheless. That was until one person caught her eye. She was staring face to face with Miranda,the girl who switched sides from Miranda to Phobos once it proves beneficial. Disgusting girl really and Taranee wanted a good distraction. An eye for an eye.

In a matter of seconds, Taranee managed to grab a knife from the table and hold it against Miranda's neck. The table erupted in raucous movement, Shrill screams, yells, and a weird clicking sound from some creature filled the room.

"No one move or I will wipe this pest from the face of the Earth or whenever we are," Taranee shouted to the warriors, holding Miranda in a tight headlock. The warriors stood still, hands or what looked like hands, poised over their weapons.

Phobos slowly got up. Taranee clutched the knife tightly around the girl's throat. "Calm down men," he calmly said, hold his hands out.

The men grudgingly sat down. He turns to look at Taranee. "Now my dear-"

"Don't call me anything of yours."

Miranda snorted but was silenced by the reminder of cold metal on her flesh.

"Taranee, murder isn't allowed at the table. Now if you sit down, we can have a civil conversation."

"What if I don't?"

"Then punishment shall be swiftly delivered."

Her eyes flashed with anger. How dare he treat me like a child, she thought. "Oh bite me."

"Gladly but I think the breakfast table isn't very suitable for such activities."

A quiet wave of laughter bubbled up from the warriors. "How about this for a conversation. Let me go or I'll exterminate one of your most valuable warriors."

"Valuable?" His face became filled with mirth. "A fork would have a better use than her. At least a fork won't turn on you at a drop of a hat."

"You're lying." Taranee faltered a bit. Her plan of escape was backfiring. Hard.

"Then kill her. I have no need for her, unless, you're not capable of doing it."

Taranee's grip on the knife was faltering. Everyone was staring at her, their mocking gazes created a weird mix of emotions inside of her. Even Miranda was staring calmly into space, wondering when this was going to end.

I can't, she thought. No matter how much face I put, they know I don't have the guts to kill her. I'm not heartless like them and that would be my downfall...However, that doesn't mean I can't fake it.

With that thought, Taranee took the knife and slit Miranda's throat. Right under the jugular. Miranda howled in pain. Her yell rippling through the soldiers. "She killed her!" one yelled.

"We underestimated her. She's a killer," another said. She took off, allowing herself to glare smugly at the shocked look on Phobos's face. Sure, the cut wasn't even close enough to kill, but it would sure hurt like hell. She decided it was time for to leave. She ran out of the first door she saw. She ran down a hallway, taking note of her surroundings. Her heart felt like it was about to be ripped from her chest with how fast she was running. I shouldn't have skipped gym all those times, she reflected.

She tried her best to try to catch the barest amount of difference with the halls she was running through, but they all melded together and she didn't have time to look closely. At the moment, she was only wired was to run. Fast. Well, as fast as she could without her bare feet slapping the floor and giving away her position.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She was starving. She cursed herself for not stealing some food before leaving. She didn't look back, but she heard footsteps were steadily approaching her, so she knew that she didn't have enough time to sit and take a break.

She picked herself up and trudged down the hall. Her pace getting slower and slower every time she made a turn. What she found out that was even more troubling, she noticed the same characteristics in the new hallways as the hallways she went through before. When the pain was getting unbearable at this point, she just slinks back against the wall for a longer much needed break. She used that time to contemplate on how she got to this point. Why did she even believe Phobos in the first place? She knew he was no good, but why did she get letting him string her along? Was it because-? "No, no,no," she said aloud. "It couldn't be."

She prayed that it was anything but that.

"Have you found the guardian yet," someone interrupted her thoughts.

She froze. The noise was coming from up the hallway. The building lets in no light even during the day, so she couldn't tell how many people were there.

"Not yet Lord Cedric but we're trying," a soldier replied.

"Hurry up you imbeciles. Our highness has been quite exasperated at your men's lack of efficiency."

"Sir, I will tell them to try harder."

"You better."

Taranee waited until she knew the men were gone to come out of the corner. She was met with the exact same row of doors that she saw in the beginning.

I'll hide in one of them till all the excitement is over, she thought. She went inside a random door and breathed a sigh of relief. I can finally relax now.

"Nice of you to join us," a sultry voice greeted.

"Aw, shit."

I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update this. School and overall laziness has caused me to prolong this story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you like something to eat?" he offered her. Taranee looked at the basket of fruit warily but hunger was soon victor as she began devouring them one by one.

While eating, Taranee took in the sight. It was a large room with rows of beds and medical equipment stocked up along the walls. It gave off the air of an infirmary, She wondered how big this place had to hold something like this.

"Are you sated?" Oh yeah, Taranee sighed, him.

"Sure." she half-assed replied. She was the happiest she could be right now, but she wasn't going to say it.

"That's excellent" He gave her a smile which did not suit him.

"Now, I understand we haven't seen eye to eye in some aspects of our relationship, but I want to move all that behind us and work together toward the future."

"Really now so that's why you kidnapped me."

"More or less, yes. I have to oversee my men as well."

"So I was just an extra, huh. Let's talk then." She didn't know why she was acting so weird. Maybe because I'm hungry, she decided.

"I sense some agitation. What's wrong?"

"Oh, like you don't know what's wrong! I'm tired, Phobos. I'm tired of your games and your lies. You've been playing me, my friends, and your own sister. I thought you've changed, but now I know you're the same slimy bastard we locked up. There, is that enough talking?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. The hunger is getting to me, she thought.

"I love you."

"What?" She felt a sharp pain in her heart.

"I love you."

"Well, I hate you." She tried to make her voice clear but it ended up wavering.

"I know."

It went back and forth until Taranee finally broke down. She sobbed in front of him, and Phobos held her despite her protests.

"I want to defeat Nerissa and I need the guardians' help. I regret everything that I have done, including making the utmost important person to me cry. I promise I will never betray you ever again. Please forgive me."

"I can't trust you. Not after all the things you've done."

"Then let me gain back your trust. Let me learn how to love you."

"You got that from Cornelia's romance novel, didn't you," she laughed. She felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"Is it working?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But you're on a short leash. If you mess up just one more time, I swear I will never trust you again."

The faintest of a frown formed on the corner of his mouth, but he kept the small smile on his face. "I understand whole heartedly and will try everything in my power to fall within your commands but let me warn you, it shall be quite hard."

"All I need is your promise."

"I promise."

"Then I forgive you."

The rest of the time was spent chatting about random subjects. Where they were, what were they doing to prepare for the war, and the different abilities of their enemies.

However, Taranee suddenly realized something. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Miranda's here, isn't she?"

Unfazed by her change in tone, he replied. "Why yes, she's in the back. Do you want to see her?"

"Why would you think I want to. She could be telling Nerissa our battle plans."

"I would not be worried about it. I have taken proper precautions."

"Meaning?"

"I'll have Cedric kill her before she even tries to betray me."

"Why him?"

"The worst thing you can do to someone you love is kill them."

"Oh." I shouldn't have asked, she thought.

"Would you like to go for a walk. The weather is quite lovely."

"Sure."

The day went by in a blur. Taranee noticed how Phobos kept separating her from the rest of the group. Whether this is for her safety or not, she doesn't know and would rather not. Taranee admired how beautiful the castle or "vacation home" as Phobos called it was. It was something out of a fairytale and a complete contrast from his old castle. They explored every inch of the place, all the while hearing Phobos recall the history of his people

Dinner was served late in the night. She noticed how different the soldiers treated her. Some were a little wary but most were filled with respect. Apparently, Miranda is not well liked around here.

Taranee was surprised at how delicious the food was. Phobos went all out for her stay and she was flattered. The table was filled with merriment, alcohol and food galore. She wanted to be swept up in the fun but remembered where she was.

After dinner, Taranee found herself in the same room she woke up in. Their conversation was over dinner and their highlight of the evening until Phobos suddenly became quiet.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "What's wrong?"

"We're finally alone."

"What do you mean?" She was bewildered. "We're always been alone."

"No, we haven't."

"But I thought you didn't care?"

"I was obviously lying. I thought someone like you ought to know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Besides the blatant insult, Taranee felt a little on edge. She never realized that Phobos could be worried about anything he seemed to be on top of everything.

"It's supposed to mean that you're as good at deceiving others as I am," He stated bluntly. "The information I'm about to tell you is too important to tell out in the open. No matter how much trust my soldiers claim they have for me."

"What is it?" She felt a weird tingling sensation, the type she got every time something serious was about to happen.

"The old woman and I have planned all of this before she got taken."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is all according to plan. Right down to abducting you."

Taranee was taken aback. Everything was planned out. Hay-Lin's tears were shed because of this plan? She felt angry but she was relieved as well. She was impressed to say the least. "So you saying all of those things to Cedric was a part of your plan too?"

"No, but I did say I was terribly sorry."

"Sure. What's the move?"

"I'm building up our forces to prepare for an attack. It's expected for the other side to do the same regardless of any plan. Finding out any more information on Nerissa's army to reinforce our defenses, training the soldiers, and making any preparations for the final battle.

"That's all." She ignored the fuzzy feeling when he said 'our.'

"No. All of this preparation is the most essential thing in our plan: stalling."

"Stalling? Why can't we get it over now if that's all we're doing."

"We're stalling because the date to strike is almost upon us."

"I'm not connecting this information."

"All Hallow's Eve or Halloween. It's when a witch is at their weakest. The soldiers and the rebels will still fight her army but that's only the battle. The real war will be on Earth where Nerissa will be."

"How do you know she'll be there?"

"Because I'll be there. I'm the most serious threat to her and she'll have to get the Heart of Kandrakar and me before she could ever decide to take over the universe."

"Wow." Everything was making sense now. She felt a weight lifted off her shoulders knowing they have a direction that they can follow. "I only have one question. Have you told the rebels about your plan?"

"That's where you come in," he smirked. "They'll never listen to me."

"You could've told me this without the whole kidnapping thing."

"You were angry at me. Even if I told you about the plan, you wouldn't have listened. Also, I have to round up my warriors. I was killing two birds with stone as they say."

"Well, you need to bring me home, so I can tell them and you won't be killed."

"But we still have a little time to ourselves. Why don't we enjoy the calm before the storm." He showed her the bed,

Her face heated up. "Oh God no. What more do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know. Not being a total jerk anymore and I'll see if I'll trust you again."

"You're so insufferable."

"She threw up her hands. "I'm-!" She started but gave up. "Goodnight, Phobos."

"Taranee,wait-" However, she stormed out.

Me, insufferable, she thought. Really! She traveled down the hallway, passing two men standing guard. They didn't try to stop her.

After a while, she cooled down. The she realized she was lost.

"Aw crap," she said. She was in what seemed like a big ballroom. The vast empty space created an eerie feeling late at night. Chills tingled down her spine as she sat there, trying not to be afraid of being all alone in the dark. Where anything can come out, she thought. Insects, rats, ghosts. She shuddered as a gust of wind blew against her back. The clothes she was wearing were made more for style than warmth. She thought about retracing her steps but it was too dark for her to remember where she came from. She only hoped there wasn't anything that could possibly eat her wasn't in there.

That's when she heard a door close. "W-Who's there?" she called. Her heart leaped to her throat. She conjured up a small fireball but there was nothing within her line of sight.

"Who's there?" she said a little louder, trying to make the fire bigger. There was again no answer except the echo of her voice back at her. She was about to calm down but a hand came out of nowhere and touched her back.

She screamed and turned around to find- Phobos laughing at her.

"You scared me, you jerk," she hit her chest.

"You need to be more aware of your surrounding or you'll never beat Nerissa. Now let's go back to bed. I can't have my wife sleeping on the floor like a peasant.

"You're what?" she was too busy trying to still her beating heart to hear the part about his "knife" or "knight." But she had to admit, his laugh was kinda cute.

"Nothing. Let's go to bed." He took her now extinguished hand and showed her back to the bedroom.

When they got there, she noticed that Phobos wasn't leaving.

"You don't have to keep watch, I can go to sleep by myself with no problems. You can go to your room or chamber or Phobos's cave of doom."

"This is my room."

"It is? Then you should move me somewhere else. I don't want you to have to sleep somewhere else."

"I wasn't intending to sleep somewhere else. We're going to sleep in here together."

"No!" She had an appalled look on her face."

"Why not?"

"My mother would kill me."

"You saw that now of all times. I'm quite sure you would have already been dead since you've not only slept with me before but you and I have sexual relations not once but-"

"Please don't! Leave it there." She forgot about all those times but she quickly remembered.

"You were the one who couldn't stop scream-"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going to bed. Please shut up."

"That wasn't hard, now was it," He smirked.

She climbed into bed with him in right after. They were looking at each other face to face.

"If you try something, I'll stab you."

"Fine with me." He pulled her closer to him, chest to chest.

"You better be glad I have nothing to stab you with." Then she yawned.

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

"I love you."

She was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Meridian was nice, but Taranee was ready to head back home. Besides planning for the war, Phobos and Taranee spent a lot of time together. Reading through the many great books in his personal library, exploring the forest that hides the castle(even though Phobos knew where everything was), and sometimes making out in random corridors were just some of the things they did. However, she wasn't really comfortable being constantly surrounded by her "former" enemies. They followed them everywhere, even the make out sessions were surveyed by "hidden" guards. She didn't know whether to distrust Phobos with this realization. Either way, it was uncomfortable looking at them during dinnertime.

The two finally left Meridian a week before Halloween, or that's what Phobos had the told her by doing some weird black magic (she didn't want to say it, but she thought he looked cute while doing it). He left Cedric in command and they left early in the morning. The forest was a beautiful sight as they walked sleepy-eyed to their destination. Taranee loved the sweet smell of the trees, foreign to her world but smelled strangely similar to oak. She was told by Phobos how he hated the forest because it was a pain to look at it, but couldn't get rid of it for it contains powerful magic that protects it and all of its inhabitants. A safe and secure place to hide from Nerissa, he told her.

The walk to the portal was mostly quiet, giving Taranee time to think to herself. The stern and angry voices of her friends filled her head as she saw herself trying to explain her long absence to her friends. Where were you? Why didn't you try to contact us? were some of the many questions that she knew they would ask, especially the second. I lost track of time, she could say, or I wanted to test him to figure out his intentions. But in all honesty, it was for a more selfish reason. She wanted to know how much he cared for her. He's a man with a thousand faces. He could be cold and vindictive one moment, sweet and manipulative the next, and arrogant and spiteful after that. She wanted to know how he felt about her without the surveillance of her friends. However, she still doesn't know how to feel about him. She wants to be skeptical, but she wants to believe him. But Taranee still can't get over what he had done before. What if he doesn't keep his word?

A warm hand broke her from her thoughts. "We're here," Phobos said, looking at her skeptically.

She saw the portal. A blueish circle right in front of a tree, reminding her of a hurricane the way it swirled around. "What are we waiting for?" she replied. "Let's go." Phobos looked at her as if he wanted to say something but only frowned and walked towards the portal. Taranee quickly followed behind him, and they both disappeared from Meridian.

The duo found themselves in a park. The sun seemed to just to peek out of the horizon, and everything was quiet except for a few birds and cars. "I think I know where we are. This place is not too far from my house," Taranee said. She couldn't wait to get home and change out of the outfit she had on. It was about centuries old and her friends would have a field day insulting it. Speaking of her friends, she needs to contact them ASAP. They may be asleep at this hour, so Taranee decided to call them when she got home. Telepathy wouldn't work on a sleeping Irma. She's tried. With her plan in mind, Taranee led them to her house. Thankfully, no one was up at this hour, so she wouldn't have to explain to her neighbors why she was going home early in the morning. With a guy.

She crept up the driveway and into the walkway to the door. She put her her ear to it to see if there were noises behind it. Nothing. "You look like an idiot," Phobos remarked

"Oh shut up," she replied. She knew she looked foolish doing that but she wanted to make sure she was cautious as possible. Then she realized something. "You can't go in."

"And why not?" he replied, his eyebrows furrowing with displeasure.

"Because they'll kill me if they catch my sneaking early in the morning. Don't get me started on what they'd do if they find me with a guy," she whispered.

"They wouldn't dare," he said it with all seriousness

"It was an expression, now go hide somewhere," she shooed him into the bushes and went inside the house. But before she left, she added,"And don't try and use magic to get in either. Nerissa's already interfered with my telepathy. Who knows what she is capable of."

The horse was still and completely dark. Her family hasn't woken up yet. She crept up the stairs, being careful of all the spots that creak and moan. It was two minutes but it felt like hours to her. Once her foot hit the soft plush carpet, she knew it was safe. She ran to her room and quickly, but softly, shut the door. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. On her bed, her astral drop was lying there asleep. She said the words and watched as she disappeared and thanked her.

She changed from her Meridian outfit to a button down shirt and jeans and flopped on the bed. It was so different from that bed in Meridian. More homely but less warm than usual. She couldn't complain, though. Waking up early in the morning really wore her out, but she needed to call her friends. But the bed was so warm, she guessed a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

Barely two minutes into her nap, someone laid lay next to her.

"I told you, you can't be in here," She complained.

"But I am not going to stand out there waiting for you to wake up."

"But I told you not to use magic."

"Oh I'm so sorry," He said with mock sadness. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. He was warm. Like clothes straight from the dryer warm.

"I need to call." She whined but her voice was muffled by her face being in his chest. She was losing the will each second she was close to him.

"They can wait a few minutes, can't they?" He moved a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Her face burned at the gesture, but he didn't stop there. His lips made a slow descent down her face. He started with her forehead down to the sides of her face. He cradled her head as he left the butterfly kisses on her nose and then her both her cheeks. Taranee stayed still with her eyes shut so she wouldn't see him as he left a long and gentle kiss on her lips. She was a mess.

All she could do was to grip onto his shirt as his once gentle kiss was getting more heated as he hands traveled lower. One of his hands stopped at her back while the other clasped her thigh and brought her closer to his chest. Taranee's head was all foggy with all the heat coming to her face and the kiss wasn't making it better. When she finally got some air, she tried to get her words together but then he started kissing her neck and her brain went to mush again. He smothered her neck in kisses, not leaving one inch of skin untouched. She squirmed as she felt his lips tickle her skin and whimpered as he used his teeth to rake across the sensitive flesh. She gripped his back to stop from moaning too loud.

His hands weren't left idle, though. The hand on her thigh moved up inch by inch as he distracted her and found a perfect spot on the juncture between her leg and stomach. He lifted her leg and ground his pelvis into her. She could feel his hardening member and she gasped.

"What about calling your friends?" He asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up," she replied and kissed him on the cheek. She saw the flick of surprise cross his face as she usually didn't initiate and he growled as he captured her mouth for another passionate kiss. A kiss that made her feet curl. She allowed him access to his shirt, looking away as he unbuttoned it. A flurry of kisses was laid down her chest and stomach. His kisses barely touched her skin but felt like fire just the same. She watched him quiet anticipation as he went further down. She hardly knew her bra was off until she felt the cold air on her breasts. He suddenly stopped much to her confusion, but when she looked up at him, she felt glued to the spot. He had a mix of emotions flow past his face, and she didn't know how to interpret them

"Do you love me?" He asked.

The question shifted the mood dramatically, especially since she was being questioned while being topless and under him. It was such a serious questions that made her go blank for a moment.

This was a question she was dreading for a long time. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? That she doesn't know yet? That she still is conflicted? None of these were words were good to say to any person who asks questions like that, more or less Phobos. "I-I can't say."

"Can't?" He looked at her dumbfounded.." You can obviously open your mouth, moaning my name during sex but you can't even utter one word to consider your feelings towards me. That's unbelievable."

"You don't understand. I'm still thinking about it." She felt small. Smaller with every word he said to her.

"I don't need to think. I can tell you how I feel anytime, anywhere." His eyes filled with such intensity that she wanted to look away from but she couldn't. It burned her to her core. "I love you Taranee. More than those guardians could ever feel for you. More than that idiot you fond over. Love that'll even rival your family's. I love you more than you could ever dream of. I will kill for you at a drop of a hat, and I swear my life to be loyal to you as long as you decide to have me, death and beyond."

"You can't be serious!" She was overwhelmed by such a commitment. She had to say something, anything, to try to go back into her safe hideout within her heart where she could bottle up her feelings. So she wouldn't have to face her feelings for-she didn't want to think about them. "We've barely known each other for a month."

"I've been interested in you longer than a measly month. Ever since I first saw you fighting against my men, I've admired your strength and wit. And it only grew from then. But I wonder, whether your 'love' for me these past weeks had other beneficial terms."

"P-Phobos." She was sobbing "Please I barely even know what love is even less giving it to someone. I need time to figure this out."

"Time? We've run out of time. Nerissa is coming in a few days. What if I don't make it? I want to die knowing that I have you."

"I-"

"Hey, Taranee," someone called from behind her door.

"In a minute," she answered, someone to get her bra and shirt on. She didn't try to spare a look at Phobos and opened the door.

"Hey Peter," she said, using a fake tired voice.

"I heard some noise from your room. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just having a bad dream, huh."

"Yeah."

"So bad that you changed out of your pjs." She looked down and saw that she looked like she was about to go out. Crap, she thought. I should've worn my night clothes.

"About that-"

"Don't. I don't want to know. I'm just gonna tell you this: if he hurts you, I'm breaking his neck."

"Peter, I-"

"And I don't want you hurting him either."

"I wouldn't."

"I'm serious Taranee." He looked at her and she knew he was true to his word. She felt guilt wash over her again. "You may not understand, but when you get strung along by someone who you thought loved you but actually didn't. You feel like you're going to die."

"I understand."

"Man."He laughed and rubbed his hand over his face. "You make me feel like a teacher right now."

"Well, you taught me a very important lesson." She teased.

"Oh shut up." He ruffled her hair much to her dismay. "I'll be at the court if you need me."

"You're going at this hour?"

"It's only 5, and I need something to get away from this house. Things are a bit too loud at home, don't you think?"

Her face turned completely red. "Yeah, way too loud."

She didn't look at him as he left. She was more preoccupied with knowing her brother could hear everything. She didn't want to think about it any longer.

Taranee finally called her friends, either that or be stuck with a brooding Phobos. They were furious at her, drowning her in questions. She didn't answer much but told them to meet her at the park in 30 minutes.

Afterward, she had to talk to Phobos, who was giving her the silent treatment. She felt terrible but couldn't undo the past so she stayed quiet as well. It was a beautiful morning walk but was made awkward due to the tension between those two. They made earlier than the expected time, but her friends were already there.

"Where in the world were you?" Cornelia cried.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Will added.

"This is why we shouldn't have trusted him," Caleb muttered but loud enough for them to hear.

"Everyone calm down." Hay-Lin interrupted. "Let her explain herself first."

Taranee saw that her eyes were puffy and there were bags under eyes from the lack of sleep. She instantly felt guilty, and she mouthed a thank you to her. Hay Lin nodded her head but she knew that she didn't really accept it. Taranee told them everything that happened, minus a few intimate details. She could feel her friends' anger decreasing. She knew it was a breath of relief for them to know that they now have help, even from what was once their enemies

"You could at least have the decency to call," Irma berated. "We've been losing a bit too many people, you know."

"I'm so sorry," Taranee started, knowing those words couldn't even come close being an acceptable apology. "I know I can't say those words enough-"

"You got that right," Cornelia replied.

"Guy," Hay Lin interjected. "Please, at least she's here. That's all that matters."

Taranee was feeling more like crap by the second.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "Let's get to other matters."

"Like how we can't excuse Phobos just kidnapping her like this," Caleb said. "We'll have to tighten security even more on him."

"Don't worry about me," Phobos said, finally breaking his long bout of silence. "I am no longer interested in such an arguable brat in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Irma said shocked. "You were all over this 'brat' only a few days ago. "What's wrong Phobos, showing your true colors already?"

"I am no longer going to be the foolish, love stricken prince who has been dancing to the tune of deceitful love."

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia questioned.

"What I am 'talking about,' earth guardian is that after this battle. I cut all ties from you guardians and we shall be enemies once again."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Hay Lin replied, surprised and offended at the sudden hostility. Taranee silently watched as Caleb dragged the prince away. She knew those words weren't meant for them, but for her, though it didn't hurt any less.

"What went on between you two?" Will asked. Everyone turned to her in utter confusion at his behavior.

Taranee didn't know how to phrase it, but she got out what happened before they came here with only minimal amounts of stuttering and with no eye contact.

"Basically, you and Phobos were getting it on, but Phobos wanted to throw a curveball and he got mad at your answer?" Irma said.

"W-Well, yeah. That's basically what happened." Taranee replied, covering her burning face.

"I mean if I was asking that question to Caleb and he said that, I would've been pissed off," Cornelia said.

"Thank you so much for your help Cornelia, Irma answered. "Now you're making her feel like an even worse person than she already feels."

"I'm just telling the truth," Cornelia shrugged.

"Well, your honesty sucks, Irma said.

"No, Cornelia has a point," Will said. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Taranee, but you can't just say that to someone."

"But he's a bad guy with a capital BAD. He deserves worse than just a few words that made him feel bad," Irma replied.

"No one deserves to have their heart broken, Irma," Hay Lin interjected. "Not even a guy as bad as Phobos."

Taranee didn't know that she was crying until Will pointed it out. She felt her face and saw that cheeks were absolutely damp with tears "Taranee, it's not your fault."

"But-" She took in a breath with a shudder. "I feel like so terrible. I just-I just didn't know what to do. I don't know how I felt, but also I don't want to hurt him."

"No, no, no," Hay Lin brought her into a tight hug. "It's not your fault at all. You're still trying to find out your feelings for him."

"Yeah," Irma added. "You need to take a break. So much stuff has been going on. You need your own chill day. A day to just focus on getting yourself together."

"And whatever you feel about him, just know that we support you 100%," Will said. "No matter how much crap we talk about him."

"We love you, girl," Cornelia said. They all gathered around her and had a group hug. She felt better knowing that her friends supported her, but she also knew she had a lot to think about. Her mind was a wreck.

After a while, her friends left. For a while, she sat down under a tree and just relaxed. The autumn air was rich with the smell of leaves. It was an almost therapeutic type of smell. That was until she started to think about Phobos. Her heart started to ache and tears formed around the corner of her eyes. The autumn air was now too cold for her liking. She wanted to be somewhere warm and cozy.

She left those cold woods, knowing that lingering in her own misery wouldn't do anything but make her feel even more miserable. She didn't know where she wanted to go but anywhere that keep her mind off of him. That's when she heard the scuffling of feet and a ball bouncing on the pavement. Her brothers and his friends were playing out in the courts. She walked down and sat on the benches, watching her brother play. She was freezing out there, but she loved watching him play. She loved how he could focus on a game, putting his life into it. Not worrying about whether this game might be his last, not worrying about whether the impact of his choices are going to ruin someone's life, not worrying about whether he loses or not because he can play another day. She wishes she could feel like that sometimes.

She didn't notice when her brother stopped playing, but she did notice when her brother wrapped his arm around her.

"You smell like sweat," she said, but still rested her head on his neck.

"I know," he answered and that's all she heard for she went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been two days since Taranee last spoke or saw Phobos. She didn't know they could fight for so long. She expected that Saturday night that they fought, they were going to make up, but he hadn't come anywhere near her house that night. When she gathered with her friends at the Silver Dragon and still saw no Phobos, she knew this was going to be the biggest fight yet.

Taranee went to school that morning feeling uneasy. She'd finally have to face him. Usually, under such pressure, she would freak out, but she felt as if she has to talk to him now or she'll miss the chance forever.

Maybe it was her feelings for him that were pushing her to action. She rather not dwell on it further. Besides, she had three classes until she met him.

It felt as if magic were forcing her to walk into that Chemistry class. Her nerves were going haywire, but she was able to get inside without incident. Well, except the one where she bumped into someone.

"Ah!" Taranee yelped, falling to the floor. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw the person who she bumped into.

"Watch where you're going," he spat out and left before she could speak to him.

"Phobos." she called out but fell upon deaf ears.

The first thing she thought was how cute he looked when he was angry but remembered he was angry. She tried to sit down beside him, being his lab partner and all, but he left as soon as she sat down. She tried to fight down the pang of sadness as he walked away without a glance. She would need to speak to him privately for this to work.

Unfortunately, someone wanted to talk to him privately as well. Her name was Lindsey. The teachers call her Lazy Lindsey, but she is better known as Loose Lindsey. One of the biggest flirts in school, putting it lightly. If you call sleeping with the entire basketball and football team is lightly. Apparently, she's Phobos's new lab partner, as hers left because she didn't do anything. Taranee could feel her blood start to boil as Lindsey was practically hanging off of Phobos like a leech. She could hear her shrill voice practically shriek in laughter after every word he says. Her breasts practically rubbing against his arms. She was sure it had to irritate him because it sure irritated her just looking at it, but he stayed with her. If this was supposed to be revenge, it was working.

Lunch wasn't any better. Since Phobos was required to sit with them, Lindsey came along with him. The guardians were a little more than annoyed.

"Why is 'Loose Lindsey' sitting with us?" Cornelia whispered to the group, clearly disgusted with having to sit five feet of her.

"It's my fault," Taranee answered. "If only I would manage up the courage to talk to him, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself," Irma replied. "It's not your fault that he wants to sow his oh, so royal oats into the biggest flirt in school."

"Shut up, Irma," Cornelia said, pushing aside her lunch tray. "I really don't need to picture that while I'm eating."

"Me either," Hay Lin added and turned to Taranee. "I hope you and him work this out."

"You should get rid of his cheating butt," Cornelia. "If he wants to throw a temper tantrum because you don't want to be his evil queen then so be it."

"I can't," was Taranee's reply.

"And why not?" the earth questioned.

"Because," her face heated up at the question. "I mean, I've kinda done it to him before, and it's not like they're done it."

"You like him, don't you," Cornelia said.

"A little," Taranee muttered.

"Aww!" The girls cooed. Taranee sank into her chair, not wanting to meet the teasing eyes of her friends. While looking away from her friends, her eyes accidentally made contact with Phobos. It was brief, maybe due to the fact she didn't like seeing Lindsey hanging off of him. Past the steely mask, she swore she saw annoyance in his eyes. She had a chance.

After lunch, Lindsey was, thankfully, not in their gym class, but she practically had to be pried off by Principal Knickerbocker, who if she didn't come by, Lindsey would've followed him.

Taranee tailed behind Phobos, being as sneaky as possible. Wherever Phobos was going, it wasn't gym. After a few minutes of stalking him, she figured out that he was going in the direction of the library.

I bet he's going to meet her there, she thought with a huff. But she suddenly saw something that made her stop her inner ranting. He disappeared.

She practically ran to the library doors, cursing herself for not paying attention. She looked through the windows, but she couldn't find even a glimpse of him. It seemed as if he vanished into thin air. Maybe it was all for the best, she thought. I wasn't up spilling my heart out anyway.

She turned around but couldn't bring herself to walk away. I'm can't-I won't do this to myself, she decided. I need to speak to him. I need to get through his arrogant prince skull and tell him exactly how I feel.

With that little speech, she mustered up all the strength she had and opened the library doors. More like flung them open, but it's the thought that counts.

The library was in utter silence. She didn't find anybody occupying the tables or searching through the bookshelves.

Damn, she thought. Where is he? She didn't have to search for long because she spotted someone walking to the far end of the library.

"Phobos?" she called, hoping she got the right person.

"Oh, Philip~" she heard a voice moan.

Taranee stopped in her tracks. She wished that the voice wasn't who she thought it was, but when she turned to the aisle, her worst fears were confirmed.

Now, she really didn't know where Phobos started and Lindsey ended, but she didn't care about those things. She was more interested in killing them both.

"You lying, cheating, son of a-" She could feel her entire body on fire.

"Philip, is she on fire?" Lindsey gasped in that annoyingly screechy tone. She had her hands on his shoulders, which further pissed Taranee off.

"You," Taranee pointed at the girl, her magic vibrating every word. " ."

Lindsey took the hint and the two lovers were left in complete silence.

"How dare you!" Taranee roared. "Do you usually say 'I love you' to the girls you end up in bed with."

"Not usually. But I guess I could make it a tradition," he replied, dryly.

"I can't believe you. Just because I couldn't answer some question. You go shoving your tongue down some other girl's throat."

"I don't consider asking if you love me is just 'some' question," Phobos answered. "And by the lack of an answer, I supposed that you didn't feel the same way."

"You're asking a girl who isn't even old enough to get a driver's license if she is in love with you.I barely know what I want to wear in the morning, nevermind know if I love someone." She took a breath. "Look, Phobos. All I know is that I like you. A lot. It might turn into love, but not right now. But what I know for sure is that only a coward would try to get with someone else once their girlfriend tells him something that he doesn't want to hear."

After she finished, the atmosphere went into an awkward silence. She felt relieved that she told him how she felt but anxious to know what he was going to say.

"What's a girlfriend?" he asked.

I just poured my heart out and your only response is "what is a girlfriend," she thought as she stared at him in disbelief. He better be glad that he's hot because I would seriously strangle him right now.

"A girlfriend is a term for someone who is in a relationship with a person she really likes." She felt as if she was teaching a preschooler. It's plain to see the cultural barrier between them. Or would you say it's a dimensional barrier? She pondered. Then realized how stupid it was to be thinking about this when her relationship is on the line.

"So it's a type of consort?"

"Uh, sure. Why not." She wasn't sure what a consort even was but went along with it because it was less work. This is what I get when I start sneaking around with evil princes. She sighed. Maybe I'll try a normal human from Earth. See how that goes.

"Interesting." The air went silent as Taranee didn't know what to say, and Phobos was trying to decipher the marital status of a "girlfriend. Thankfully, Taranee didn't have to reopen the conversation as Phobos said, "What am I supposed to say now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be honest with you Taranee, but I don't want you to be even angrier." He took her into her arms, but all she could smell was Lindsey's sickeningly sweet perfume. She kept her hands to her side to show, which only made him hold her tighter.

"Please, humor me."

"But I'm not about to say anything humor-"

"Just say what you're going to say." God, she held one of her hands to the forehead. He's going to ruin my blood pressure.

"I'm a selfish, possessive, and manipulative man. That girl who tried to court me, I don't give a rat's ass about her. Honestly, I don't care for your friends, your family, my subjects, and even my sister. You're the only person I have met that has made me feel any other emotion besides disgust and anger. Your intelligence rivals mine, your beauty captivates, and you're demanding and quite frustrating most of the time. I wanted you to show how much you wanted me. That's why I allowed that girl to have the privilege to get near me, and I'm not the least sorry for doing what I did."

"I can't believe you," Taranee was dumbfounded. She pushed herself out of his embrace before she wound up choking him. "That was the worst apology I have ever gotten."

"What do you want me to do?" She couldn't believe that he was even asking her that question.

"Oh, maybe a 'Taranee, I'm sorry that I was such a heartless and arrogant ass and I'll never hurt you for as long as I live.' Yeah, and maybe a little groveling will help."

She watched him fall to his knees. It seems he was taking the grovel thing seriously, but when she heard the words of his "apology" come out of his mouth, she could almost taste the sarcasm.

"Oh, my darling Taranee. Even though I don't regret a single thing I've done and the possibility of me not hurting your feelings as long as I live is near nonexistent, I am terribly sorry that I caused you distress and beg for your forgiveness."

The fire guardian was silent. For the hundredth time, Phobos had made her want to kiss and kill him at the same time. She was in no mood to fight anymore. He tired her out.

"Shall we skip the part where the young maiden forgives the handsome prince to where they profess their love and devotion for each other by making love in a secluded library, or shall we go the roundabout way."

She turned away from him. "I'm sorry but the handsome prince is going to have to keep his 'love and devotion' in his pants because this young maiden is going to Gym class."

Grabbing her by the waist, he basically growled in her ear. "Since when has Gym or anything else, stopped us from doing that."

"Maybe when you decided that you wanted to make out with other maidens when you had perfectly good one waiting in your castle." She could her angry bubbling from the pit of her stomach. She hoped she doesn't have a stroke from all this.

"You're quite horrid at metaphors. I didn't kiss her if that makes you feel any better."

"I don't care about my meta-wait, you didn't kiss her?"

"Of course not. It's above me to sleep with the town whore. Besides, I don't have to actually do something to make you jealous, just making it appear that I did is ample, as I have found out. I wouldn't dare be unfaithful to you."

"That still doesn't mean anything. I'm still mad at you." But she knew she was beginning

to forgive him.

"Of course." He sighed in mock sadness. He knew that he won but was trying to hide his smugness. It didn't make Taranee feel any better. "I will not hold you captive any longer, even though the balance of the world is being forced upon me and every waking moment I wonder whether or not I will be spending my final days with you."

"I'm glad you understand." She walked away after that. God, he's so dramatic, she huffed, but she had this weird thought in the back of her mind that maybe that statement had a small amount of truth in it.

I guess I'll go check if he's okay, she decided. And she found him waiting patiently.


	8. Chapter 8

The closer they got to Halloween, the busier they became. All of the free time they had was dedicated to discussing battle plans and practicing their powers. It got to the point where they decided to skip school altogether, letting their astral drops replace them.

Taranee could feel her anxiety through her bones. She felt that everything was approaching them too quickly. People's lives were in their hands. Not only this realm but all the realms. However, she knew she wasn't the only one who was worried.

Cornelia felt uneasy ever since she found out that her sister was the keeper of the Heart of Earth. Taranee and her friends noticed how quick she was to snap at people. It was a stressful day when Cornelia had to go to the principal's office for making a freshman cry. It took a little magic and a lot of sneaking around to get Cornelia from getting detention.

Now, since it was basically the day before the final battle, their meetings migrated to Cornelia's house to keep a good eye on Lilian and her familiar, Napoleon. The entire meetings were centered on keeping them, specifically Napoleon, safe. The side effect of keeping Cornelia happy and un-crabby was very much appreciated by the rest of the guardians.

"We need to go over the plan again," Caleb said to the group. "Just to make sure we get it right.

"You've said that three hours ago," Phobos replied, laying across Taranee's lap. "Unlike you, I don't have the memory of a fish, so how many times do you have to repeat it to make sure you 'get it right?'"

Taranee tugged at his hair. She thought it was amazing he didn't seem disturbed by their oncoming war, but he was still being rude.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to make sure we don't lose against Nerissa!" Caleb fumed."While you're acting like we've just won the war, I'm trying to make sure that your sister and all of your 'subjects' that you have never seemed to care for don't die!"

Taranee tried to subdue Phobos, but he decided that he didn't want to listen at that moment. "Before you go on with your inane talk about war and the like, let me clear up a few things, so you know exactly why I'm helping all of you from being massacred." Phobos looked at Caleb as if he was mud on the bottom of his shoe. "There are only two reasons why I haven't decided to join Nerissa or kill you all. One is my own self-preservation, pride, and the sorrowful fact that I don't have the resources on taking Nerissa alone. Two is Taranee. That's all. My subjects? I have never cared about anything less than the groveling maggots that I dared to call my subjects. And my sister? If it wasn't for the fact that Taranee would never forgive me, I would kill her right after we captured Nerissa's staff and take back the throne for myself. You and the rest of the guardians' personal feelings towards me and my goals are irrelevant. As long as the safety for Taranee and myself is threatened, I will not hesitate to kill anything and anyone who stands in my way."

"Phobos!" Taranee said sharply. "Apologize."

He turned his head to her. "Why? I never said I was going to kill any of them."

"Phobos," Taranee's voice went soft. "Please, you're scaring me."

Was he actually scaring her? Not really. Maybe a little disappointment and anger, but never fear. She's been used to his ways so long that it didn't bother her as much, but he was being especially bitchy today. It was kind of a surprise that her friends felt the same way she did. Will, Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia didn't bat an eye at his speech. Irma and Will weren't even paying attention, playing a game on Will's handheld, while Cornelia rolled her eyes at them, muttering "He's all yours, Taranee."

He searched through her eyes. His face was clear of any malice that he showed beforehand. Even if he knew she wasn't really scared of him, he was still hurt. His grey eyes were sad, almost looking how a puppy would look when it would be scolded. "Darling, I'm sorry-"

"Not to me," she interrupted. "My friends."

He looked at them. Hay Lin wasn't even looking at his direction, sketching on her hand. "I apologize for my comments and sincerely hope that you would find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"Keep your apologies," Caleb said, trembling with anger. "We don't need them."

"Calm down, Caleb." Cornelia got up from her bed, trying to soothe him. "We all know what Phobos felt even before he joined us."

"This isn't new," Will added, not even looking up.

"And I don't want to admit it but he's right," Cornelia added, "We've been worrying about this thing for weeks. We've done all we can now."

"But Cornelia-" Caleb tried to say.

"But nothing," she hushed him. "Let have fun. We can go see a movie."

"Didn't you see one last week with Pe-" Irma started but was silenced with a glare from Cornelia that could've burned a hole into her.

"Can we go over it one more time?" Caleb pleaded.

Cornelia's smile turned into the frown, obviously disappointed. "Fine, but we're going to see Vampire's Kiss 3: Evan's Shirtless Revenge."

"Didn't you see that with my-" Taranee said but got struck with a pillow.

"If you do that again, Nerissa won't be the only one you'll be worrying about." Phobos sneered.

Taranee could see that Cornelia had biting insult on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped them before it could get any further. "Oh stop it, Phobos," Taranee reprimanded. "Caleb, aren't we supposed to go over the plans again?"

"Yeah, sure" Caleb answered, still put off by Phobos's threat. Then he started to go over their battle plans again. It was pretty simple. Since avoiding people on Halloween would be practically impossible, they'll try to use it to their advantage. While Nerissa is chasing Napoleon to get the Heart of Earth, they'll try to surround her, driving her into a corner. Then he broke down which streets Napoleon should follow in order to get to the bookstore, their preferred destination. However, he realized that, like all things, could backfire, so he explained all the backup routes they could take and which guardian should use their magic in that situation.

Everybody in that room heard the plan for the umpteenth time. While Cornelia and Taranee were at least trying to pretend to pay attention, everybody else was in their own world. Irma quit watching Will play her game and went to sleep with Napoleon, Cedric, who came to Earth after Phobos two days ago, took to reading a book, and Phobos was playing with Taranee's hair, bored out of his mind.

"But, all in all, we need to get that staff away from her, so whatever we need to do to get it, find a way." Caleb finished.

"So yadda yadda, get the staff," Irma yawned. "We got it. Can we go now?"

"Yep, but remember-" Caleb was about to go into a long speech, but everyone left before he uttered another word. Well, except Cornelia.

"Thought we'd never leave!" Hay Lin cheered.

"Now, it's time for relaxation," Irma agreed. "I'm going to the mall. Who's with me?"

"Oh, oh, I'm going with," Hay Lin responded.

"Of course, I'm coming," added Will.

"Sure-" Taranee began but was cut off by Phobos.

"No, she's coming back home with me," he interjected. "I want to practice other relaxation methods with your friend here, but I don't think she'll be interested in an audience."

"I did not want to know that." Will scrunched up her face in disgust, along with the other girls.

"Phobos!" Taranee shouted, indignant.

"Please, save your voice dear," he said, ushering he away from her friends. "We both know you'll need it for later."

Phobos and Taranee walked away to the sound of wolf whistles, supplied by Irma. Taranee buried her head in shame, her cheeks on fire. Oh God, make it stop, she screamed in her head.

As if reading her mind, Phobos's arm tightened against her shoulder. "I guess we'll be taking a shortcut," he said. She looked at him, confused, but she soon felt her stomach lurch. She was welcomed to the soft material that was her bed.

"Warn me when you're going to be doing that," she cried.

"I thought you would appreciate it," he pouted. "It's been so long. I've missed you."

"We see each other every day." Her cheeks still inflamed from her embarrassment.

"But it's so long since I've seen 'all of you.'" He placed her body on his lap. "I feel as if I'm about to die."

"It's only been a few-" She gasped as he began teasing the sensitive skin on her neck. She tried to stop herself from quivering before she began talking. "It's only been a few days. You're a beast."

"And this beast is hungry for his favorite meal," he said in between teasing her neck. His nimble hands already at work unbuttoning her shirt.

She couldn't help but began to laugh. "Is this how you woo ladies back on Meridian?"

His smirk morphed into a frown. "You're making fun of me."

"Oh Phobos, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him. "Come on, don't pout. Didn't you say you want to-" She swallowed her laughter. "eat me."

"But you laughed in my face." He turned his head away from her.

"Come on, Phobos." She took a page from one of her mother's romance novels. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Anything." But she also added, "Even though you don't deserve it for being such an ass today."

"Well, since you insisted." Taranee went weightless as she found herself pushed back on her bed.

"Ah! You've been faking it all along. You really are a beast."

"You're more gullible than I thought." He pulled her legs so they'd connect pelvis to pelvis. "Now, just relax. Let me take care of everything."

"I hate you,"Taranee groaned loudly. Everything felt numb. And sweaty. Taranee woke up to the feeling of Phobos tracing the tattoo on her back. It was an uncomfortable wake-up call since she woke up to aching muscles and the smell of sex permeating throughout the room.

"You have to admit," Phobos said, mirth evident in his voice. She hated that he sounded so satisfied. "We have never made love like that before."

"Made love?" She tried to swivel her head around, but her back was telling her otherwise. "You call that making love? Besides the terrible euphemism, that was the roughest and the nastiest sex we've ever had. I don't even want to think about the things I've just done. What came over you?"

"Did you not like it?" She could just taste the laughter in his voice.

She didn't respond right away. She knew it would be worthless to lie, only making him smugger. "Why do I have to answer, you know anyway."

She flushed as she could just about hear his ego growing. "But I want to hear you say it. I know I enjoyed exploring all of the options you had to offer. Did you like it as well?"

"You already know how I feel. I don't feel the need to tell you."

"Please, all I want to hear you say are those-"

"I liked it okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Irritation won over her pride.

"You could've included being 'drunk on ecstasy' or 'overwrought with pleasure' but that was good enough."

Taranee wanted to sink into the bed and never come out. "Just take me to the bathroom. I need to take a shower. And try to get this taste out my mouth."

"Yes, my Queen." He picked her up, drowning in happiness. Taranee had to smile at that. His mood was contagious.

One shared bath and a whole lot of carrying later, Phobos and Taranee were downstairs making lunch. In reality, Taranee was the one directing Phobos on how to make them.

"I've always wanted to have pancakes for lunch," Taranee admitted while telling him to flip the pancakes now. "Do pancakes exist in your world?"

"Yes, but I never had to make them myself." he replied.

"Well, if I would feel my legs, you wouldn't have to worry about that. Now, you learned something us commoners do."

Phobos came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. "You're anything but common."

"Shut up." She blushed despite her words. "Let's eat. You're about to burn the pancakes."

Taranee thought that this was one of the best lunches she's ever had. It wasn't just the pancakes that made her day, but it was watching Tv with Phobos was absolutely hilarious. It was a long discussion of telling Phobos that no, the television was not like a mirror to another dimension, and no, people do not get put into a box and have to entertain the masses for punishment. After much explaining, they settled on the notion that earth people have a type of magic called filming that takes paintings of people and make them move on things called a screen. Phobos's confusion and amazement made her day a whole lot funnier.

"I don't know why a cat chasing a mouse is amusing," Phobos complained. They wound up snuggled on the couch, flipping through channels after Phobos's curiosity of her Tv wore off."That cat's brains should be spattered across the floor by now."

"It's a kid's show, Phobos. Unlike in Meridian, we don't know killing things in front of children isn't the best way to raise them."

"I loved public executions as a child," Phobos replied, offended.

"And you grew up to be such an outstanding prince."

"I appreciate your compliment laced with sarcasm." He pushed her off the couch.

"But it's true." she huffed as she struggled to get back on the couch, her legs still out of commission. "You are so smart and strong. All of your subjects adore you." While they weren't starving to death or being tortured, she added in her head.

"Really now?" He looked unconvinced. "Tell me more."

"I'll tell you about it once I'm back on the couch."

"I don't think I can Taranee." Phobos declared dramatically, sprawling out on the couch. "I'm powerless and only your kind words can strengthen me."

"Oh Phobos, I was enthralled by your kind nature and your non-ridiculous looking robes. From the first time I saw you, I swooned with love."

"You don't like my robes?" He said, shocked.

"I do. It was just something I had to get used to. I mean- It looked like you were wearing a dress."

"They're royal robes. Everyone wears them."

"I know, They were just funny looking."

"Well, I don't like your guardian form. At first, you guardians reminded me of courtesans I used to invite into my bedchamber."

"Who are you inviting into your bedchamber again?" she scowled at him.

"Obviously, I don't do it now." Phobos tried to explain, but Taranee wasn't listening. "Did you think I was some pent up, sexually frigid prince. I like to have my needs fulfilled."

"You know what, I don't care anymore. All I know is that you better not invite any courtesans into any chamber to have any of your needs fulfilled after we win this fight."

"Of course, my dear. If we win this battle, all of my needs will be fulfilled solely by you, not like they haven't been now.'

"What do you mean 'if,' we're gonna win."

"I didn't say we were going to lose."

"But you didn't say we're going to win." It was subtle, but Taranee noticed the change in Phobos's demeanor. Phobos would never say "if." He was too cocky, too sure of himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. She stroked his hair as a soothing method. She didn't need him getting angry, or she'd be left on the floor until she gets the feeling in her legs back.

"Nothing, Taranee," he replied with a hint of irritation in his voice. She didn't know why he was getting irritated at her. She's the one with her emotions all laid out for him, whether she likes it or not.

"Come on, Phobos." She tried to say it gently, but it came out a little forced. "You know exactly how I feel all the time. You can't tell me how you feel for once?"

It was a long silence afterwards, as if he was contemplating whether or not to tell her how he feels. The silence disheartened her for a brief moment. She didn't want to feel like the emotional one in their relationship. Sure, he tells her how he feels, maybe a bit too much, but how about the moments when he wants to keep things private. Things that may affect him but not her. She wanted it to be open on both sides.

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"You're scared?" she repeated. Phobos is scared of something, she thought. It was so unbelievable that it took her a moment to respond. But it did explain a few things. Like how he was being so crabby. More crabby than usual amyway. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't want either of us to die, Taranee. When we were enemies, it wasn't hard for me to say that I would die or my cause. During that time, if I couldn't get what I wanted, dying in battle was the most honorable thing to do. However, Elyon, you, and the rest of the rebellion had other things in mind. All of you decided to be merciful and only imprison me. At first, I thought you all were foolish and naive. Now, I'm grateful, while I never tell the others, of not being executed on the spot. I have something more worthy of time and effort to live for. I have you, Taranee, and I don't want to die because of that. I want to live with you, beside you, whether on Earth or Meridian, preferably Meridian, for the rest of my life. And if Nerissa wins and harms you, I wouldn't know how to live with myself."

Taranee didn't know how to respond. She always had a problem with that being unloaded with Someone's feelings, and talking to Phobos has always been the hardest. He was just so passionate about everything he said or done. It's like she couldn't find the right words for the things he tells her. Not to mention she was absolutely as terrified as much as he was. But not saying anything would be selfish. He needed her, basically putting his heart out on a plate for her.

If she told him her feelings, he would move mountains just to make her feel better. The least she could do is be there for him. To comfort him.

With that in mind, she told him. "Then let's make a promise. If we win, I promise that no matter what happens, we will be together."

"What if you or I don't survive?"

"Then we'll move on. I'm not going to make you go your entire life without love. I know I'm not."

"I won't be able too. I'll die."

"Try. I want you to be happy, whether I'm there or not."

Phobos thought over her proposal. He still expressed a faint dislike to it, but it looked like he was starting to agree.

"Fine, I accept your promise."

"Great-"

"But, you have to call me 'your prince' from now on."

"My prince?"

"You don't have any terms of endearment for me. I want you to call me that."

"Fine." she rolled her eyes. "Now pick me up, my prince. I want to watch some more Tv.


	9. Chapter 9

Taranee thought it was too nice a day to have a battle. Even more the battle that decided the fate of the world. It was considerable chilly, but it was the chilly you would go home to and cuddle up with a nice hot chocolate. Not to mention it was absolutely beautiful outside. All leaves turned into the rich autumn colors that signified fall, swirling up into a mass of bright colors whenever a stray wind blew them. Everybody had Halloween decorations up from small plastic bats to full sized Christmas-like Halloween set-ups. The citizens of Heatherfield took Halloween as serious as a heart attack, especially Principal Knickerbocker.

Under her guidance, the school became a haunted house. Cobwebs hung from doors and lockers. Bats and jack-o-lanterns, real pumpkins with real fire-hazard candles, in almost every classroom. Even in the lab, Taranee saw that the class skeleton was dressed as Hilda, the skeleton witch. All in all, nobody would think that a day so should have something like a battle disrupting the festivities.

Even with the Halloween spirit hanging in the air, Taranee still felt anxiety creeping through her veins. She needed something to give her a nice pop talk and maybe whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but, unfortunately, Phobos had been banned from going to school today. Not by her, but by Caleb, who forced him to help him guard Napoleon at Cornelia's house. Phobos, in all of his princely mannerisms and composure, went for Caleb's throat. Literally, he choked Caleb over Cornelia's plush rug. Taranee had to promise him that she'd skip school and spend the rest of the day with him to get him down to a resemblance of calm.

The fire guardian lied to him about skipping school. Her grades couldn't take the constant absences, and the renowned way Principal Knickerbocker treated holidays made all the guardians want to go to school. They needed a moment of relaxation.

However, in her chemistry class, Taranee tapped her nails against her desk, her desire to leave felt like an itch. Taranee really wanted to hang out with her friends, but even more, she wanted to cuddle up with Phobos. She missed him, not that she'll ever tell him, but she knew that he would know how she was feeling right now anyway.

Once the bell rung, she practically ran out of her classroom, catching a bit of cobweb in her mouth but otherwise safe. The cold fall air welcomed her as she searched for her friends in the courtyard. Finally, she spotted them gathered around under a tree. At first, she walked over to them, but she wasn't prepared for the chaos that was her classmates, and she got bumped around like a pinball.

"Hello, Taranee. You look a bit out of breath." Hay Lin greeted her once Taranee plopped down beside her.

"If you didn't notice, I had a bit of trouble getting here," Taranee spat out, struggling to get out of her vertigo-and the fake cobweb that traveled into her mouth.

"No, we were too busy admiring your fancy footwork. You trying not to fall flat on your face would make for a great dance routine." Irma commented.

"Haha," the fire guardian deadpanned. "You're ever so hilarious."

"Always happy to help," Irma chirped.

"So what were you guys talking about before I got here?"

"We were thinking of going to my place," Cornelia replied. "I don't trust the guys to keep a good watch on Napoleon."

"Me either," Taranee agreed. "I'd think they'd be more interested in watching each other."

"I'm sure you'd love to get back to watch your highness," Will teased.

"Oh shut up," Taranee blushed. They weren't wrong, but it sounded more embarrassing out loud than in her head.

"Don't act all innocent. We all see the way you look at him," Hay Lin added. "At first, he was the Phobos, the annoying prince who just happens to be in love with you. Now, he's Phobos, the still annoying prince who just happens to be your boyfriend. You two look so cute together. I almost forgot that he wanted to kill us"

"He says it all the time, but I know he's not like that anymore," Taranee noted. "He tries to act like he doesn't care about what happens, but he cares for you guys too. He only has a funny way of showing it, that's all."

"I understand the attraction," Cornelia said. "The bad boy/rebel persona first attracted me to Caleb. Throw in the part of him being a bloodthirsty prince. You might as well take off his shirt and throw him to pack of girls because he's every girl's fantasy."

"He's not like that," Taranee disagreed. Cornelia was right in about all of his characteristics, but he had more to him than that.

"Then what is he like when you two are together?" Hay Lin inquired.

"He's-," she trailed. Phobos had many traits. Many of them irritating but the rest were pretty adorable. She only needed to find the right words."Romantic."

"Romantic. Like, sweep you off your feet romantic?" Will asked.

Picturing him sweeping her off her feet made him seem more like a supervillain more than a romantic. Taranee laughed thinking about it. "Yes, but he's really sappy sometimes. And really, really childish. He likes to have things his way, but when you don't, he'll pout and won't stop bugging you until you agree."

"Really?" Cornelia questioned, skeptically.

"Yeah, that's Phobos for you," Taranee answered,

"Oh, that's so adorable," Will squealed.

"Well, that's ruined my fantasies," Cornelia sighed. "I think it's time for us to see if the boys ripped each other's throats out yet."

The girls left the school around right before lunch started. All the way, Taranee and the others listened to Cornelia's many escapades with Caleb.

"Did I tell you about the time before the battle to save Elyon?" Cornelia asked. They were walking through a neighborhood a few blocks down from Cornelia's apartment complex. The other guardians thought it couldn't be any closer.

"No, Cornelia, but I'm sure you'll tell us," Irma groaned.

"Well, Caleb and I were underneath, talking about life and all that junk," Cornelia began, ignoring the jab. "Then we stared into each other's eyes and he said 'Oh Cornelia, if you ever fall into enemy fire, I'll risk my life to save you.' Then we-" She trailed on about kisses and messy hair and leaves. Taranee seldom saw Caleb and Cornelia showing affection, which she was not going complaining about not seeing. Maybe a hug here and a passionate farewell kiss there, but otherwise nothing. However, from what Cornelia told them, what Taranee's observations were only part of the story. They tended to keep their more intimate moments private. Now that Taranee pondered over on it, their actions were to be expected. Caleb was an aloof rebel with no time for love, while Cornelia's frigidness to the majority of people made her come off as untouchable. A match made in heaven, Taranee decided.

"Look guys. We're here," Will cheered, happy to not heat Cornelia talk anymore. The guardians, more specifically Cornelia, were happy to find Napoleon curled up on a couch cushion, and Caleb...at least he looked safe attached to the ceiling."

"Thanks, babe," Caleb thanked Cornelia after she used a broom to pry him off the ceiling. "My back was killing me."

"Where's Phobos?" Cornelia demanded. "And what did you guys argue over this time?"

He frowned at the mention of the prince. "After you guys left, his royalness was acting like a total jerk, so I gave him a piece of my mind."

"So you deserved it," Cornelia stated.

"Of course not!" Caleb defended, exasperated. "All I told him was that he should be grateful that you have people here to give him a chance, but if he keeps acting like a jerk, he could kiss his chance of being able to see Taranee goodbye."

"I know you probably didn't mean it, but he probably took it as a threat," Cornelia said.

"I wasn't threatening him," he said meekly. "I was implying that the order would to see that he's a changed man, so if he at least tries to pretend to be nicer, he'll get a lower prison sentence. Not my fault he took what I said out of context."

"Okay, Caleb," Cornelia replied. "Now, where is he now? We need to stay together."

"Oh, from where I was hanging, he seemed to be in your parents' bathroom taking a very long bath," Caleb recalled. "But I hope he knows what he's doing up there. Wouldn't want him to break something.

Cornelia paled. "Taranee, go get your boyfriend out of my parent's room. If there's anything out of place, I swear on all of my hair care products, he'll have more problems than Nerissa."

"Of course, your highness," Taranee said jokingly, but she was worried as well. Phobos didn't look like the person who would be able to do things that weren't murder related by himself. Furthermore, Cornelia was boiling over with a mix of worry and anger. By the looks of Cornelia's windowsill flowers, if Taranee didn't go up there to check on him, Cornelia's flowers would wind up dragging him out of that bathroom. "Can you call for some pizzas while I'm up there. I'm starving."

"Sure, whatever," Cornelia waved her off. "And you guys better not so much as think about kissing or getting all lovey dovey up there. I use that bathroom sometimes."

The fire guardian struggled to walk up to stairs and keep from doubling over from laughter. After she finally reached the top, she saw light pooling from a door at the end of the hall. She walked down to Cornelia's parents' room and saw Cedric reading upon the bed. He didn't look up when she entered the room. To be honest, she was relieved. She didn't want to see Cedric's face after what their last encounter. Gave her nightmares.

Steam greeted her face as she opened the bathroom. After cleaning the moisture from her glasses, she had to admit that she felt nothing short of jealousy over that bathroom. It looked like a marble mine in there. Everything was made from marble from the floors and sinks to the shower and bathtub were the same smooth pink. On the subject of the bathtub, it was huge. It could probably fit all of her friends in there. She guessed that's why Phobos chose it.

"My Queen," Phobos called from the tub, even though by the looks of it, he treated it more like a throne. "My heart has been longing for you ever since you departed from me. I expected you to come back sooner, but nevertheless."

Taranee smiled and walked over to where Phobos laid soaking in the tub. Today had been quite a funny week, but what she saw took the cake. It was obvious that Phobos had never taken a bubble bath before. There were so many bubbles that she couldn't see anything but his head peeking out. She could've stuck her entire arm in there and would barely be able to skim the part where the bathwater started. From what she could see, he looked very happy with his situation.

"What's funny, my Queen?" Phobos asked.

She wanted to say that he looked ridiculous, but she held her tongue. "Nothing my prince," she replied, coyly. "I didn't take you for a bubble bath kind of guy."

"I thought it would be amusing to learn more about Earth cultures, so I had Cedric show me how to use these so-called 'bubbles.'"

"You just wanted to play around in them, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Now, it's time to get out."

"Why not join me, darling, in our last bath together on Earth?"

"I'm not about to take an another bath today Phobos, and it sure won't be my last one. I told you I want to at least want a high school diploma." She hated having this conversation. The both of them were stubborn as a mule, and their discussions usually ended in an argument.

"You can transport between worlds."

"But every day?" Taranee noticed that Phobos was getting frustrated. She could barely make out his furrowed eyebrows and grim smile in from the bath. He only makes this face when I'm right, Taranee thought.

He didn't relent. "You can find a portal every day."

"Come on, Phobos." She decided to tread carefully with her words. "You know I can't find a portal every single day. That's just not possible."

"Then study in Meridian then. I can buy the finest of tutors in all the land. They'll teach you more than you'll ever learn here."

"Phobos, you guys still use wood for heat. I love magic and all, but I do like to know a lot of practical non-magic related stuff. Besides, you know as much as I do that what you're telling me is just a fantasy. I won't be able to live with you."

"What do you mean?" Phobos sat up, bubbles clinging to his body. He looked more like a cloud than anything, but his striking gray eyes reflected hurt and a little fear from his inner thoughts. "Do you not want to live with me?"

" Phobos, you know I do," Taranee said. She knelt down so she could look him in the eye. "But not right now and with your criminal record, it's probably not going to be anytime soon."

"Don't worry about that, my Queen. I'll fix that."

"How? By attacking the council with magic? or Sneer at them until they relent? You know that your crimes are miles long, and with the way you're acting, they're going to thinking more about your past than your good deeds you're doing now. You're too mean to people. You're only helping out for your own selfish reasons. You've been disloyal to us in the past. You haven't shown one sign that you're a changed man. Give me one reason why they shouldn't throw you in prison?"

She thought she went too far in her musings, and by the way, Phobos was responding, she wished that she could back in time to rephrase it. He was struggling to get a good grasp on his emotions. He stumbled between being sad to angry to downright defeated. He decided to settle on angry. He radiated bad vibes and no amount of bubbles could fix that.

"All I know is that I want to have a future with you in it and I'll be damned if they try to stop me."

She narrowed her eyes at him."Then you better be prepared for damnation because unless you fix your attitude, I'll only be seeing you from a jail cell for a long time. And I'm not waiting until I'm old and gray just for to get out of jail."

Phobos's magic reacted with his anger, making the air more suffocating than the steam. Taranee grabbed his arm to get his full attention. Once he finally faced her, she stared into his eyes. Taranee was here for him, but not if he wanted to waste a perfect opportunity for redemption. Her eyes had shown every drop of patience and hope she had for him, and his features softened.

"I dearly apologize for my selfishness, and if you stay with me, I would surely show how much I can change."

"Of course, Phobos. How can I say to your wily charms." Taranee said to turn the subject on a light note. "Let's go downstairs. My clothes are starting to get wet and I'm starving."

She helped Phobos get out of the bathtub. Apparently, while beautiful, marble floors don't make the best footing when water is applied to it. Her clothes were thoroughly wet after Phobos held onto her for dear life, but she enjoyed their closeness and the sweet smell of vanilla that came from him. He dressed in his formal robes, much to her still thought he looked ridiculous, but she learned to accept that she can't have it all. Maybe I can convince him to get some new clothes, she thought. Since he's trying to be a changed man and all.

"I've wondered this for a while," Hay Lin directed to Phobos. "How old are you?" They were all sitting around Cornelia's living room eating from the various boxes of pizzas. Taranee had to introduce the food the to Phobos since Cedric, in all in his infinite wisdom, couldn't cook and therefore had to resort to eating out during most of his stay on Earth. Phobos instantly took a liking towards it. When he took his first bite, his face lit up in surprise relish that made all of the guardians coo in delight.

Taranee turned to him. She never asked him that question before. He just assumed that he was near Elyon's age because she was his sister, but he is a magical being and appearance isn't the best determining factor for age. Now, that she thinks about it, didn't Hay Lin's grandmother fight against him? Yan Lin's grandmother must be over 60. Even further, weren't the first guardians formed to stand up to Phobos? She looked at Phobos in shock.

"I stopped counting after 200," Phobos replied, nonchalantly. He looked Taranee in confusion when she choked on her pizza.

"Oh, okay," Hay Lin said in shock. The guardians all looked at Taranee in a "did you know this" face, and she looked back at them just as in shock. The term "robbing the cradle" became the understatement of the year when applied to their relationship. There must have been women before her. Countless, but he was never able to settle down with them, or did he? What makes her so sure about their relationship right now? She was snapped from her thoughts when a warm hand wrapped around her own. Phobos gave her a comforting look.

"I'm still your childish, annoying prince, my Queen," he said telepathically. "My past is over. I want you to be my future."

Her cheeks flared up in embarrassment. She felt silly for ever thinking that learning about his age made him any different. It was weird knowing that Phobos could be as old, if not older, as someone's great grandfather. Very, very weird, but she could learn to get over it. She smiled at him and gave him another slice of pizza.

The hours flew by since they entered Cornelia's apartment. Most of their time was spent chatting or catching up on gossip that one another might have missed. The other parts were filled with introducing the guys to modern things like video games, food, and various other items that seemed interesting. The guys were pretty much in a culture shock. Caleb was the most knowledgeable of the three and was practically gleaming with pride as he explained to Phobos how to eat Doritos.

Phobos took everything in stride and had pretended not to look too interested when Taranee handed him a video game controller. He was enraptured with even the smallest of inventions like the mini fan that Lillian left lying about. She imagined this is what it would be like every day after the battle. She'll go to school and bring home some random Earth thing, and he'll ask her a thousand questions about it while they eat pancakes for the third time that week.

Even Cedric joined in the festivities. He finally put down the book he was reading, much to Irma's request, and played a few video games with Phobos on Cornelia's TV. He was the second most informed on Earth life, but he still didn't know everything. He didn't want to admit it, but Taranee saw that he was intrigued with looking at the Earth things that he only read about.

Although, she and the other guardians noticed he was more interested in some Earth things more than others, more specifically Irma. Since she brought him out of his solitude, she took it upon herself to get a conversation out of him, and the attraction was noticeable. Cornelia told them that she has seen him use a microwave, but he feigned ignorance in order for Irma to explain it to him. Other parts, he tried to dazzle her about all of the information he did know.

Taranee didn't know what to feel about Cedric's subtle attraction. Miranda and he have been pretty cozy from what she's seen, but she realized that Irma doesn't know about that. When Taranee gave Cedric a questionable glance, he glared right back at her in a way that told her to stay away and turned right back to Irma explaining the buttons on the refrigerator. Well, it'd be funny to see Cedric and Miranda fight it out if his interest in Irma turned into something more, so she decided to stay out of it.

However, the fun couldn't last forever. The sun already disappeared from view, leaving an orangish glow in the sky The girls had to return home before their parents got there and prepare for the moment to strike. They cleaned up Cornelia's house and left Cornelia to hide the guys while they went to their respective houses.

It was hard leaving Phobos again, and she knew it troubled him too. He said goodbye to her with one of the hottest kisses he's ever given her, complete with his hands clutching the back of the head and everything. But it was also the most urgent kisses he's ever given her, and she felt like she wanted to say something to him but after that kiss, her mouth didn't seem to want to move.

"Take that, you hag!" Irma yelled as she used her powers to catch Nerissa off guard from her friends. Her attack was quickly deflected and was thrown into one the game stalls. They finally cornered Nerissa, but it wasn't exactly what they expected. Their school's Halloween festival wasn't what they had in mind for the best battlegrounds, but they're trying have as few casualties as possible.

"You think you can stop me?" Nerissa said. She barely moved when Hay Lin tried to blow her away. "Then you're dead wrong."

Taranee and the others quickly regrouped to do a combination attack. Their powers melding into a powerful blast that Nerissa had some trouble to keep up with. We only have five minutes long as we're buying time for the clock to strike twelve, Taranee thought. I don't care what happens. However, her stamina started to run close to her limit, and by the sweat dripping from her friends, they seem to as well.

Fortunately, Matt came in to help by throwing a table at her. The guardians stopped their attack, a wave of relief traveling through them. Nerissa hit the wall of building with a satisfying crash. The wall crumbled in response and for a few seconds, they didn't see anyone come through. The words are is it over was on everybody's tongue. Unfortunately, it wasn't and out came a very pissed off Nerissa from the cracks.

She struck all five of them in one blast with a wave of quintessence. Taranee yowled in pain as she tangled in the lighting strung up around the festival. Her head throbbed as she felt like her nerves were splitting from the blast. She closed her eyes for a moment to gain control of her conscience, but when she opened them, she was too late.

Nerissa had Napoleon in her clutches and stood upon the stage. Taranee's heart dropped as Nerissa's face shined with glee. She was about to give up hope once she saw a second Napoleon in Cornelia's arms. What in the world, she thought. But when she looked around, she didn't see Phobos anywhere.

Taranee smiled as she realized what happened and untangled herself from the lights to join her friends.

"Sure is nice to have you back, Elyon," Cornelia said as she hugged her friend. All the prisoners, except Nerissa, were released from the orb. Hay Lin cried when she reunited with her grandmother again, and the other members C.H.Y.K.N looked happy to be back in the world. Everyone went back to the Grand Dragon where they had a feast to remember.

Elyon looked very sheepish. Taranee guessed that Elyon felt ashamed for being tricked by Nerissa, but they all were in a way. Nerissa was a manipulative witch, and she deserved to be trapped in that staff for a long time. She only hoped that Elyon would get over her feelings and start back being their regular old friend. Well, maybe, she won't be their regular friend since she's a queen and all, but their queenly friend.

Taranee was disturbed from her thoughts by strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hmm, hello, my prince," she said.

"Hell, my Queen," he replied. He was absolutely ecstatic once they beat Nerissa. A weight was lifted from his shoulders. No fears of death or dying plagued his thoughts anymore, so he had all the reasons to celebrate for his dreams of the future were just starting. He kissed her cheek, much to the surprise of Elyon. She stared wide-eyed at the two, and Taranee's face burned in embarrassment.

"Oh, I forget to tell you that you now have Taranee for a sister-in-law," Cornelia said. "Let me tell you all the juicy details."

Taranee was a mess during the time Cornelia told the "love story between the angsty, bloodthirsty prince and the shy but no-nonsense girl from another world." Everyone who didn't know about the two's getting together listened in with eager ears. Elyon even sighed as Cornelia told how she has whisked away back to the prince's evil lair where he confesses his undying love and affection. Taranee tried to chime in with corrections of what actually happened, but Cornelia's imagination and the other girl's love for romance all but made Taranee's words useless.

"Well, Taranee Phobos," Elyon said with all of her queenly dignity after the story was over. "I'm very happy for you two and I expect you guys are welcome to stay in the castle for how long you two need."

Phobos stood up and walked over to Elyon. The air was thick with tension since Elyon and her brother was never on the best of terms, but everything changed when Phobos knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Words can't express the amount of gratitude I feel for the kindness you have shown my betrothed and me." Phobos began.

"Betrothed?" Taranee said, incredulous. "We're not even near that part of our relationship.

Phobos ignored her comment and continued."In response to your generosity, I am but your humble but powerful servant that will serve you for the rest of natural life."

A silence fell before the party. Elyon, and everyone was floored with his response. Most of the members of C.H.K.Y.N, except Yan Lin, felt suspicious of his declaration, but Elyon only smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"You're welcome, brother," she replied and held him tighter. Phobos tensed but resorted to patting her lightly on the back.

The party lasted until there were several calls made by guardian's parents on when they are coming home. It was near three now, and by the yawnings of Irma, it was getting pretty late for the party to go on. Everyone agreed that this party had been a party to remember.

Slowly but surely the guardians went home. First, Cornelia went with Caleb going to walk her home. Next, Will and Irma left because Irma was too tired to find her way back, and Will needed the exercise. Actually, Cedric tried to walk Irma home, but Will didn't quite trust him. Finally, after a call from her mother, Taranee had to say her goodbyes too.

"Bye, Taranee," Elyon said after a long conversation about the details of Taranee's and Phobos's stay with her in Meridian. "I do hope you graduate soon. It'll be kinda weird having just Phobos brooding around the castle, but it would be a good time to catch up on some much-needed brother-sister bonding."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Elyon," Taranee said and they left with a tight, sisterly hug.

"I'll walk you home," Phobos commented and left with her into the cold night air.

They walked side-by-side, Phobos holding her close to give her warmth from the cold.

"You know I'm not just taking you home, right," Phobos started the conversation. Taranee looked into the mischievous eyes of Phobos and laughed.

"Of course, all of your good deeds have to have loopholes," Taranee said, poking him in the ribs with his elbow.

"I deserve a reward for saving the day, don't I? And you just have my favorite present of all." He leaned in to give her a kiss. She giggled and leaned in as well, but before he could kiss her, she pushed him.

Unfortunately, he lost his balance and fell into the street and died.

THE END. Love sucks.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone,

I'm sure that a few people have a couple of questions about why I ended my story the way it did. It's understandable because what I did followed under the umbrella of a dick move. I know I would certainly be pissed off at someone who would do that to story that I read.

Well, I've always dreamed of doing that to one of my stories. It was more of a trolling thing than anything else. Write a story as seriously as possible then destroy all of the reputation that I built up with one sentence and see everybody's reactions to it. I know it was a dick move, but I felt like being a dick. Nevertheless, I knew that I would have to write something before any of that happened. The entire journey of writing a story with a good(more like acceptable) plot was challenging and enjoyable to say the least. I wouldn't say that this story is all that good, but I pride myself to think that it wasn't terrible when I read over it, nor did some of the people who read it cringed into oblivion. I know I've made a few mistake along the way, but at least I've learned a lot from this experience to put forth into my writing for the future.

If you're angry at me, I apologize and if you want me to write an alternate ending, I'd be more than happy to do it. I'm just so happy that people actually read my story and put up with all of my inconsistent updates.

Thank you all,

puppylove554


End file.
